


Не надейся - я вернусь

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Priests
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Не надейся - я вернусь

Когда-то Эри слышал историю о монахе, который проглотил демона вместе с листочком салата. 

Это, по крайней мере, было оригинально. 

Эри встретил своего иначе. Он присел у колодца, чтобы вытряхнуть камешек из сандалии, а когда увидел незнакомку, кутающуюся от палящих лучей солнца в длинную накидку – учтиво предложил ей воды. Из тени сверкнули темные глаза, затем тонкая рука откинула покрывало – и Эри увидел, что это вовсе не женщина. Странный юноша насмешливо улыбнулся. Казалось, он понял, что Эри принял его за девушку, хотя обращение было нейтральным. Эри покраснел, но глаза прятать не стал – он не сделал ничего предосудительного. И воды все-таки подал. Однако юноша, вместо того, чтобы взять глиняную чашку, положил руки поверх рук Эри, наклонил чашу к себе и приложил губы к выщербленному краю. 

Эри застыл, не шевелясь и почти не дыша. Он так остро ощущал прикосновение горячих, сухих ладоней незнакомца, словно к нему уже давно никто не прикасался… а может и никогда. 

Утолив жажду, юноша облизнул губы и снова улыбнулся, в упор разглядывая послушника. 

– Спасибо. 

Эри осторожно потянул чашу к себе, надеясь, что теперь-то его отпустят. Незнакомец словно и не заметил этого. Начиная раздражаться, Эри потянул сильнее, и как раз в этот момент парень разжал руки. Конечно же, последний глоток воды, оставшийся на дне, вылился прямо на послушника. Виновник же едва успел спрятать очередную насмешливую улыбочку. 

– О, прости, – сказал он, протягивая руку. Эри практически отскочил – теперь ему уже было наплевать, что подумает этот странный тип, только бы он его не касался. 

– Ничего страшного, – выдавил он. Это и в самом деле было так, жаркое солнце все вмиг высушит. – Ладно. Я… э-э-э… спешу. Прощайте. 

– До встречи, – раздалось ему вслед. 

Он не придал этому никакого значения. И напрасно. Наверное, следовало провести обряд очищения и усердно помолиться, а Эри выкинул происшествие из головы и ничего не предпринял. Молитвами он… не пренебрегал, нет. Просто у него было много дел. Местные жители почему-то вдолбили себе в головы, что он лучше других справляется с лечением всяческих болячек. И хотя настоятель множество раз объяснял, что это зависит не от Эри, а от силы веры, к нему продолжали тянуться больные и родственники больных. Эри бы с радостью избавился от такого повышенного внимания, от чужой боли ему делалось плохо и как-то тускло на душе, но он не мог отказать человеку в беде. 

Через несколько дней Эри как раз возвращался из дальнего селения, где навещал приболевшую старушку. Солнце нещадно пекло, и он остановился у колодца, вытирая пот. Вода в ведре была как кипяток, и, выплеснув ее под ближайший куст, Эри взялся за цепь. 

– Помочь? – спросили в самое ухо. Эри разжал руки и ведро, гремя и кувыркаясь, полетело вниз. Затем на дне бултыхнуло. Эри медленно поднял глаза, уже зная, что на вороте болтается обрывок из нескольких звеньев, но увидел бледную руку. Давнишний незнакомец, неловко перегнувшись через край, успел ухватить цепь, чтобы та не сорвалась с деревянного барабана... и одновременно всем телом втиснул его в нагретую солнцем кладку. Эри отскочил, засуетился, зачем-то перехватил цепь чуть пониже узкой ладони, затем бросил, и взялся за ручку. Юноша убрал руку, и Эри заметил грязно-рыжий след на коже. Он торопливо вытащил ведро и набрал чашку.

– Дай смою, – сказал он. 

Юноша заколебался, но потом протянул ему руку. На ладони, кроме ржавых следов, обнаружились и алые мазки. Кровь. Эри прикусил губу. Ну вот, из-за него человек пострадал… Он бережно промыл ссадину, затем сорвал сочный лист подорожника и, ополоснув его под водой, принялся мять в пальцах. 

– Вот так… – Эри приложил листок к узкой прохладной ладони и стиснул пальцы, вынуждая незнакомца сжать руку в кулак. Он был не мастак объяснять, почему нужно сделать так или иначе, это всегда шло изнутри. Вот и сейчас Эри так увлекся, что даже забыл, какое влияние на него оказали прикосновения незнакомца в прошлый раз. Однако ему нашлось кому напомнить. Вторая ладонь накрыла его руку, и Эри прикусил губу. 

– Спасибо, най, – сказал незнакомец. Он стоял так близко, что Эри почувствовал, как его дыхание коснулось щеки, словно поцелуй.

– Пожалуйста… – голос не хотел слушаться. 

В горле совсем пересохло, по телу катились волны жара, а в глазах вились красные круги. Он даже не заметил, как его отпустили. 

– Воды? – участливо предложил его пациент. Эри не успел ни согласиться, ни отказаться, как к его губам поднесли чашку. Он взял посудину, но юноша ее не отпустил. Эри так и держался за его ладони, пока его поили. Когда он отстранился, по его губам, стирая капли, пршеля палец. 

– Ну как, лучше? 

Эри прислушался к себе. У него кружилась голова, кровь шумела в ушах, но почему-то это не ощущалось, как плохо. Наоборот, от странной легкости, затопившей тело, хотелось смеяться. Прежде с ним никогда такого не случалось. Может, он перегрелся на солнце и вот-вот упадет в обморок?

Однако Эри не хотел показывать свою слабость, потому закивал.

– Да, да, спасибо…

Незнакомец поверил. Кивнув на прощание, он направился по тропинке, ведущей в лес. Вздохнув, Эри оперся о кладку… И ведро, брякнув цепью, перевалилось за край. 

Старый Шуха нашел веревку нужной длины и крюк, кто-то из сельчан принес новые скобы, чтобы прочнее закрепить цепь. Эри чувствовал себя неловко, но никто на него не сердился, наоборот, все были рады ему подсобить. Даже слишком рады. Он едва отбился от добровольных помощников, и к колодцу пошли только они с Шухой. Эри довольно быстро выловил ведро привязанным на веревку крюком, затем они вместе прибили цепь покрепче.

– Ну, вот и все, най, – сказал старик, когда дело было сделано. Местные иногда так звали Эри. Он не знал, что это означает, и всегда стеснялся спросить – а тут спросил. 

Шуха замялся.

– Это… Ну… Человек, который знает больше других? – почему-то вопросительно закончил он, поглядывая на Эри из-под кустистых бровей. 

Эри оторопел. К нему это слово было никак не применимо. 

– Э-э-э… Тогда вы тоже най? – поинтересовался он, посчитав, что это какой-то местный способ именовать уважаемых людей. 

Шуха хрипло засмеялся, тряся бородой. На том все разъяснения и окончились. Эх, лучше бы и дальше молчал, не выставляя себя на посмешище. 

Той же ночью Эри проснулся от надтреснутого, суматошного звона. Выскочив в коридор, он наткнулся на настоятеля, который, вместо того, чтобы мчаться в село, ругался на идиота, использовавшего колокол не по назначению. Не обращая внимания на его крики, Эри выбежал на улицу. За деревьями виднелось тревожное красноватое зарево. Пожар. Зная, что в таких делах каждый человек на счету, Эри подобрал рясу и побежал на свет, сдавленно ругаясь, когда под босую пятку попадал невидимый в темноте камешек. 

Горело уже два дома и амбар, люди пытались отстоять соседний дом. Эри бросился вперед, чувствуя как лицо обдает жаром, но тут кто-то буквально за шкирку оттащил его от забора. Эри вслепую замолотил руками.

– Эй, эй!

Горячие руки обхватили его за талию, и уже знакомый голос произнес:

– Это делается не так…

Вывернув шею, Эри взглянул за левое плечо. 

В спешке он забыл даже обуться, а вот незнакомец не расстался со своей странной накидкой. 

– Что? – заорал он, пытаясь перекричать рев огня, жалобный треск пожираемых им строений и вопли мечущихся людей. 

Влажные губы коснулись его уха. 

– Это делается иначе.

Эри пробрала дрожь. Его ноги подкосились, и если бы его не удерживали в объятиях, он бы упал. 

– Смотри на огонь.

Губы незнакомца были так близко к коже Эри, что он сначала почувствовал сказанное, а потом уже услышал хриплый голос. Как зачарованный он снова перевел взгляд на горящие дома.

– Возьми его себе, – голова снова закружилась, но все чувства словно обострились. Эри мог до мельчайших подробностей рассмотреть каждого человека, сражавшегося с пожаром, каждый язычок пламени, каждую искру. Он слышал, как огонь вьется по камню, лижет сухое дерево и грозно шипит от воды, различал каждый крик, каждый вздох. 

Стоя в темноте, вдали от людей, он ничем не мог помочь, и холод проникал в его кости. 

Эри вяло трепыхнулся, и безжалостные руки удерживающего его юноши стиснули его крепче, острые ногти впились в кожу, нещадно ее царапая. 

– Не так. Возьми огонь. 

Эри хныкнул. Он попал в кошмарный сон и не мог из него выбраться. И в этом сне все было так реально… 

Особенно боль. 

Острые зубы сомкнулись на его плече и Эри почувствовал, как по груди сбежала капля крови. 

– Забери огонь, – голос исказился, в нем зазвучали рычащие нотки. Эри сжался. Наверное, если он обернется, он увидит чудовище, которое накинется на него и пожрет… Он задохнулся, совершенно обмякая в руках этого ужасного незнакомца, но тело решило за него. Оно не хотело умирать, и потянулось к теплу, к силе, к бушующей ярости огня. И не просто потянулось – взяло, вырвало кусочек и попыталось впитать. Правда, глотнув этого, Эри едва не умер. Но его держали. Казалось, юноша многорук, как чужестранный идол, которого Эри видел однажды в лавке. Он ласково поглаживал его, словно и не было других, болезненных прикосновений, помогал удержаться на ногах и удержать то, что Эри брал, в себе. 

Эри перестал думать о том, что так не может быть. Он делал все правильно, об этом ему говорили нежные руки, и одобрительные поцелуи – в ухо, в плечо, в шею. Эри просто хотел закончить этот кошмар. И если для этого следовало пить огонь… что ж, он был согласен. 

Правда, какое-то время он боялся, что это тоже часть кошмара, ведь огня не становилось меньше. Но потом увидел, как опадают языки пламени, как огонь съеживается, перестает стрелять злыми искрами. И Эри больше не было холодно. Этот жар перетекал прямо в его жилы, бурля вокруг костей. Он чувствовал… азарт. У него получалось! 

Огонь угасал. Люди перешли с бега на шаг, с крика на шепот. Эри, победно улыбаясь, вдохнул последнюю тлеющую искру, способную стать причиной нового возгорания, и мир крутнулся.

– Очень хорошо, най, – выдохнул тот, кто все это время стоял у него за спиной – и он вовсе не был чудовищем. Эри вздохнул, восхищенно глядя в темные, переливающиеся глаза, затем они слились, а его губ коснулись чужие губы. Коснулись – и завладели. Эри, от удивления приоткрывший рот, даже не смог сопротивляться. А потом и не захотел. Переполнявшая его сила требовала этого. Ему, как воздух, нужен был этот поцелуй.

И он длился, длился… длился…

Когда незнакомец все-таки оторвался от него, Эри мог взлететь, такая легкость поселилась в его теле. Все было так чудесно…

Пронзительный крик в эту идиллию никак не вписывался. Эри даже не сразу повернул голову. А когда повернул – реальность обрушилась на него, как скала. В нескольких шагах в сером предутреннем свете стоял его настоятель. И не просто стоял…

– Изыди! – орал он, потрясая Священным Кругом.

Эри вяло удивился – что, зачем? Но его внезапно отпустили, и он пошатнулся. 

– Эй… – протестующе выдохнул он, поворачиваясь.

Лицо юноши в накидке побелело. Он отступил на шаг, не отрывая взгляда от настоятеля. Эри испуганно ахнул, даже не задумываясь, что это означает. Ему делали больно… 

Юноша взглянул на него – и вдруг улыбнулся. Мелькнули острые белые зубы. В голове у Эри случился какой-то кавардак, и он почему-то сказал: «Уходи».

Незнакомец снова подступил к нему, и Эри выбросил вперед руку.

– Убирайся! – закричал он. 

– Изыди, нечистая сила! – поддержал его настоятель. И это помогло. 

Темная ткань взвилась, словно от порыва ветра, а затем все пропало. Только звук тихого голоса остался висеть в воздухе, как пыль.

– Не надейся – я вернусь!

Эри мягко осел на землю. 

Почти месяц он не выходил из храма. Настоятель наложил на него епитимью, но не наказывал – скорее, спасал и жалел, ведь Эри едва не стал жертвой демона. Со временем настоятель уверился в том, что изгнал гада раз и навсегда, и все потихоньку вернулось на круги своя. 

Осенью, возвращаясь в храм от очередного больного, Эри остановился у колодца поболтать со старым Шухой, шедшим к сыну в соседнюю деревню. Когда темы погоды и здоровья были исчерпаны, Эри спросил:

– Так что такое най?

Шуха внимательно посмотрел на послушника.

– Я ж говорил – ведун это. 

– Ведун? – Эри решил не заострять внимание на мелочах вроде того, что ничего такого старик ему не говорил. – Это как колдун?

Старик пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Но ведун знания и силу нужную из своего окружения берет. Ему никакие хитрости не нужны, это вроде как… в крови. Потому и дем…

Старик осекся, но Эри сдвинул брови.

– Дальше говори!

– Демонов к ним тянет, как мух на мед. 

– Так они плохие?

Шуха пожал плечами. 

– Как люди. Всякие. 

Эри серьезно кивнул.

– Понятно. 

Распрощавшись со стариком, Эри не спешил продолжить путь. Он присел у колодца и долго сидел, над чем-то задумавшись и чиркая по земле подобранной у ног палочкой. Только к полудню он поднялся и направился в сторону храма.

А на земле у кладки осталась кривоватая надпись.

«Я жду».

***

«Жестокий, жестокий Эри…»

– Прекрати, – прошептал Эри, прикрываясь фляжкой. 

«Разве тебе не жарко?» 

Легкое дыхание ветерка коснулось его щиколотки, вот только ветер бы не стал так последовательно приподнимать подол монашеской рясы. Выпрямившись, Эри одернул ползущую вверх ткань – и вздрогнул от тихого горлового смешка. 

Демон забавлялся. 

– Прекрати… пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу. 

– С кем ты говоришь?

Эри дернулся – он боялся именно этого. Но ему еще повезло. 

– Ни с кем, милая, – ласково ответил он девчушке, которая повернула к нему серьезную мордашку. 

Ее мать отвлеклась от разговора с возницей. 

– Анни! Анни, не мешай, пожалуйста. Он молится. Простите, святой отец.

Сама того не зная, женщина попала в больное место. 

– Я всего лишь послушник, сестра. 

К тому же – бывший, но это было бы долго объяснять… да и Эри иногда пытался убедить себя, что он ушел из монастыря, а не от бога. Он странствует, как делали святые раньше, странствует, пытаясь найти себя. Как только он поймет, что с ним происходит и как это прекратить, он снова станет послушником... в каком-нибудь другом монастыре, коих множество. Нет совершенно никакой разницы, где служить богу…

«Только не там, где прежде», – тут же подумал он, противореча сам себе. 

Демон угомонился – он прекрасно чувствовал, когда к Эри лучше не лезть, как и моменты, когда дух его ослабевал. И что толку каяться после? Эри всегда был строг к себе, и верил, что истинная безгрешность в том, чтобы вовсе не совершать дурных поступков, не допускать дурных мыслей. 

Повозку тряхнуло, и Эри чуть не выронил фляжку.

– Здесь дурная дорога, – предупредил возница, и это была не простая любезность. 

Путешественники нехотя выбрались из соломы и пошли рядом с телегой. 

– Вы остановитесь у отца Сулама? – поинтересовалась женщина. 

Эри задумался. По правде говоря, он вовсе не собирался встречаться с местным священником. Он вообще не хотел останавливаться, потому что мог задуматься о том, куда идет. Этого ему категорически не хотелось. Однако солнце клонилось к закату, и найти место для ночлега было разумно. Эри с радостью переночевал бы на чьем-то сеновале, но показалось бы странным, что он избегает своего брата в вере. 

Эри успел напиться и умыть лицо у небольшого источника при дороге, попрощаться с малышкой Анни и ее матерью, а также получить подробные инструкции о том, как добраться до дома священника, когда демон вернулся. 

«Не хочешь искупаться?»

– Нет, благодарю, – взъерошил еще влажные волосы Эри. 

«Я бы мог коснуться тебя. В воде, я имею в виду. Вода очень хороший проводник для магии, и гораздо лучше удерживает ее, чем воздух. И она может проникнуть…»

– Замолчи! – выпалил Эри – и испуганно огляделся. Ему повезло, улица была пустынна, только вдали, под старой вишней, стояла рыжая с черными подпалинами собака. 

Демон засмеялся в его голове.

«Хорошо, маленький Эри. Только не красней так жарко, а то мне хочется слизать румянец с твоих щек»

Он не прекращал. Никогда. 

«Ладно, слушай. Через три дома отсюда живет один богатый больной старик…»

– Нет, – сказал Эри как можно тверже.

«Ты отказываешься спасти человека?»

– Я не хочу больше спасать людей за деньги.

Тяжелый кошель, который бил по ноге с каждым шагом, был тяжким грузом на совести. Эри не хотел брать плату с больных, которые требовали его помощи, но демон всегда добивался, чего хотел.

«Каждая монетка приближает тебя к цели»

Он всегда делал так, что даже подлость выглядела совершенно необходимой. 

«Или ты не хочешь выполнить наш маленький договор? М-м-м… Неужели моя компания тебе не так противна, как ты стараешься показать? Ага, следующий дом»

Эри не успел возразить, как из кустов метнулась тощая кошка, а из-за густых зарослей послышался яростный лай.

– Ату! Ату! – закричал кто-то, невидимый за кустами, а затем послышался надрывный кашель. 

У Эри сжалось сердце. Мужчине действительно нужна была помощь лекаря. Даже не думая, что он действует на руку демону, поспешил к воротам. 

Ему открыли не сразу, но Эри вежливо поздоровался. И привычно уже солгал молодой женщине в простом сером платье и красной косынке, которая виновато улыбалась ему из-за калитки.

– Мой обет не позволяет мне пройти мимо страждущего, – сказал он. 

Женщина взглянула на него с надеждой, но тут из сада послышалось хриплое карканье, в котором Эри едва узнал человеческий голос. 

– Что, опять эти святоши клянчат денег? Гони их взашей, Мали! Бездельники и тунеядцы, вот они кто…

Чувствовалось, что мужчина мог бы продолжать и продолжать, однако горло снова подвело его, и Эри выслушал еще одну порцию сиплого кашля. Лишь по звуку можно было понять, что дело худо.

«Мы с этим справимся»

Эри ненавидел демона. Прежде всего, за то, что исчадие тьмы делало Эри таким сильным, почти всемогущим. С ним Эри оказался способен вылечить даже самые старые, самые запущенные болезни. А взамен просил вовсе не душу, как Эри рассказывали. Они заключили совсем иную сделку. Эри пообещал раздобыть теруэн – драгоценный золотой камень. По слухам, он обладал магической силой. Впрочем, если демон его хотел, слухи были небеспочвенны…

За это Эри обещали оставить в покое. Приходилось верить. 

Пожилой мужчина, голос которого он слышал, выглядел изможденным, но его губы кривились вовсе не от боли. Едва Эри со своей спутницей показались в его поле зрения, больной, сидевший в кресле под деревом, осыпал их бранью. 

– Я заработал каждый грош тяжелым трудом, и не собираюсь отдавать свои деньги попрошайкам, – кричал он. 

Пес поддерживал хозяина, яростно облаивая гостя.

– Я не прошу милостыню, – сказал Эри, когда смог вставить хоть слово. 

– Тогда, наверное, принес с собой ворох бесполезных молитв и освященного хлама, чтобы продать?

Эри покачал головой, складывая пальцы в священный круг – это уже граничило с богохульством. Но он знал, что затяжные болезни портят людей.

Мали, терпеливо выслушивавшая все наравне с ним, подошла к больному и зашептала ему на ухо. 

– Он слишком молод для врачевателя, – буркнул мужчина.

– Я знаю эту болезнь, – парировал Эри, не обращая внимания, что о нем говорят так, словно его нет. – И как ее вылечить – тоже. 

– И ты не хочешь за это денег?

– Нет, не хочу. 

Демон в его голове хмыкнул и проворчал: «Софистика».

Мали, кое-как утихомирив пса, повернулась к больному. 

– Дядя Тойч, позвольте ему посмотреть, вреда-то от этого не будет…

Так и не поинтересовавшись его именем, больной поманил Эри пальцем. 

– И не думай, что можешь задурить мне голову! – предупредил он. – Я враз отличу пройдоху, это все знают. Спущу на тебя Хватая и не посмотрю, что ты в рясе. 

Эри поймал костлявую холодную руку мужчины и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в рваный стук пульса. Сначала он не мог сосредоточиться, но потом перед внутренним взором появилась красная нить. Стежок, стежок… Узор увел его за собой вглубь тела больного. Эри сразу нашел истертую, изорванную ткань легких, и как только он это сделал, сияние силы влилось в прорехи и заполнило их – пока лишь тоненькой паутинкой. 

Демон не подвел и на этот раз. 

Чувствуя легкое головокружение, Эри поднялся с колен, отпуская ладонь больного. 

– Болезнь очень запущенная, словно ее и не лечили никогда, – сказал он бездумно, потирая лоб. – За один раз тут не справиться. 

На самом деле Эри ощущал чистый восторг. Так красиво, так легко, так быстро… Он все еще не мог привыкнуть. В одиночку он словно мыкался в темноте, прислушиваясь к смутным ощущениям. Демон принес ему даже не свечку – само солнце. Да, болезни все еще не лечились щелчком пальцев. Но Эри видел, что делает и понимал, как. 

Он честно старался не привыкать к этому.

– Так вот оно что, – протянул Тойч. – А ты, значит, поживешь пока тут, чтобы за мной присматривать. 

– Я собирался к отцу Суламу, – Эри как раз прикидывал, сколько дней займет лечение, и потому не сразу сообразил, что больной имел в виду. 

– Думаешь, я питаюсь форелью и перепелами, как князь, а тебе перепадет со стола? Или прикидываешь, сколько серебряных ложечек можно будет унести под этим твоим платьем? Хитрец, ничего не скажешь… Да что такое? – тут Тойч все-таки обратил внимание на Мали, теребившую его за рукав. 

– Дядя… вы не кашляете! 

Тойч умолк, прислушиваясь к себе, как настройщик к инструменту. Эри улыбнулся.

– Это временно. Я хотел сказать… нужно сделать так три раза, чтобы эффект был устойчивым, понимаете? В перерывах следует плотно есть, пить отвар из корней лиги – такой, который готовят детям, когда они болеют простудой – и отдыхать. Я тороплюсь, потому зайду поздно вечером и завтра утром. 

Тойч, щупавший свою грудь, взглянул на него исподлобья.

– Спешишь? – тихо поинтересовался он. – То есть, сделаешь все тяп-ляп, лишь бы обет считался выполненным? 

– Нет, это… Излечение все равно наступит.

– Все равно? 

Эри беспомощно поглядел на Мали. 

– Вы излечитесь полностью, если будете выполнять все, что я скажу. Придется долго пить травы, есть специальную пищу, а еще – больше никогда не брать в руки трубку. Я оставлю вам подробные наставления…

– Травы мне придется покупать собранные монахами и специально освященные, так?

– Ну, – Эри ответил честно, – мои братья соблюдают все условия сбора и просушки. К тому же они не спутают и не станут намеренно выдавать одно растение за другое, более редкое и дорогое, как это бывает у нечистых на руку торговцев…

Он и вправду так думал, да и собственный опыт подсказывал, что те куцые и плесневелые метелочки, которые продаются на рынке, ни в какое сравнение не идут со связками трав из монастырей. 

Тойч затрясся от сдерживаемого смеха.

– Видишь, Мали? А ты говорила, что он и вправду хочет мне помочь… Даже если он ничего не возьмет, следом придут другие. Они как муравьи… 

– Дядя!..

Демон захохотал и Эри почувствовал жгучий стыд за другого человека. 

– Я вернусь позже, – бросил он, пытаясь воздержаться от иных, гневных слов. – И приду утром. Что же касается трав… я оставлю рецепты, а вы уж можете поступить с ними, как захотите. Правда, тогда никакого эффекта от лечения я вам обещать не могу. 

Эри злился до самого дома священника. Злился и негодовал, что не может ни отнестись к этому с должным смирением, ни указать заблудшему свет истины. 

Отец Сулам, впрочем, страдал тем же недостатком. Услышав про пациента, он пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на «старый хрыч».

– Думаешь, это из-за моей нерадивости? – ворчливо спросил он. – Как только я услышал кашель и увидел темное облако на груди, я понял, что это его доконает. Но этот… Тойч заявил, что я желаю ему смерти, чтобы после похорон церкви досталось все его имущество. Он даже вызвал из Прикута троюродную племянницу, Мали, хотя прежде о ее существовании и не помнил, даже не помог, когда она потеряла мужа и бедствовала. Мали – хорошая женщина, добрая и богобоязненная, я даже думал, что она сможет как-то повлиять на своего дядюшку. Но она слова поперек сказать не может: ей нужно о сыне думать, и о том, чтобы ее снова на улицу не вышвырнули за ненадобностью... 

– Пусть ей светло будет, – проговорил Эри. – Нет на ней греха гневливости и нетерпения. А я вот не сдержался…

– Три «Светлых неба» и одно обливание холодной водой, – привычно отреагировал отец Сулам – и они засмеялись. 

К счастью, демон умолк. А может, ушел из-за ауры, которая окутывала и маленькую церквушку, утопающую в цветах, и скромный дом священника, приютившийся под огромным деревом гиско, которое накрывало его прохладной тенью. 

Вместе с радушным хозяином Эри поужинал на крыльце хлебом, овечьим сыром и молоком, затем отправился в церковь и прочитал там гораздо больше молитв, чем требовалось – это успокоило его душу и вселило решимость не сдаваться тьме. 

Тем не менее, он упросил отца Сулама устроить его на ночлег на сеновале. Эри не хотел, чтобы добрый священник узнал о демоне, который любил приходить к нему ночью. 

Когда стемнело, Эри отправился к Тойчу. По дороге, несмотря на то, что его снарядили лампой, щедро заправленной маслом, он пересчитал едва ли не все ухабы и колдобины, размышляя о том, как бы вырвать вредного старика из лап болезни. Может быть, если подобрать такие травы, которые может собрать сама Мали, ее дядюшка перестанет думать, что его пытаются облапошить? Увы, кое-какие растения привозили с гор, а чем их заменить, Эри не мог придумать. 

За своими мыслями Эри чуть не прошел мимо нужного дома. 

Мали, казалось, ждала сразу за ней, так что в этот раз калитка распахнулась мгновенно.

– Ему лучше, правда лучше! – женщина схватила его за рукав, радостно заглядывая в лицо. – Грудь не болит, голова не болит, дышит свободно! Отец Сулам говорил, что уже поздно…

– Отец Сулам был прав – вашему дяде следовало сразу послушать его совета. Сейчас болезнь сильна, и он уже не помог бы. И даже не всякий храмовый врачеватель смог бы победить ее…

Эри подумал, что последнее могло прозвучать хвастливо и прикусил язык. 

– Получается, нам просто повезло, что вы умеете лечить именно такое? – спросила Мали.

Эри кивнул. 

– Очень повезло, – передразнил кто-то противным голосом.

На пороге дома, в пятне света стоял мальчишка лет тринадцати. Эри удивленно поднял брови – брошенный на него взгляд был далек от дружелюбия, хотя, казалось, он ничем не заслужил такого отношения. Или же сын Мали тоже думал, что священнослужители все сплошь лгуны и попрошайки? 

– Лалет! – всплеснула руками Мали. 

Мальчишка крутнулся на пятках и исчез в глубине дома.

– Простите его, най. 

Эри привычно дернулся и привычно же смолчал. Его частенько называли наем, и хотя он считал, что это языческое поименование, сделать ничего не мог.

– Проходите, – вежливо пригласила женщина, и Эри переступил порог дома своего пациента. 

Тойч, по своим же собственным словам, не бедствовал, однако убранство поразило Эри скудостью и отсутствием самых простых удобств, на которых не экономили и гораздо более бедные семьи. Голый пол, голые стены… Келья Эри производила гораздо более уютное впечатление. 

Мали пригласила его сесть, и Эри опустился на твердую лавку. Неужели такая уж большая трата – положить на нее подушки, набитые хоть сеном? 

«Золото ему дороже и собственной жизни», – заметил демон. 

– А это можно исправить? – тихо спросил Эри, про себя удивляясь еще и тому, как радостно стало оттого, что демон вернулся.

«Не на этом свете».

Тойч зашел в комнату с недовольным видом, словно Эри не лечить его пришел, а долг требовать.

– Ну, что же, – вздохнул он, садясь на лавку напротив. – Я, конечно, не думаю, что настоящим храмовым целителям требуется аж три раза приходить к больному, чтобы вылечить его кашель, но раз никого получше нет…

Мали умоляюще посмотрела на Эри из-за плеча дядюшки, словно боялась, что он сейчас оскорбится и уйдет. 

– С травами я и сам разберусь, – продолжил дядя, пока Эри пытался перестать скрежетать зубами и настроиться на нужный лад для лечения. – В конце концов, мне лучше знать, это же я болен. 

Эри прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Спокойнее. Спокойнее. 

«Все еще хочешь излечить его?», – вкрадчиво спросил демон.

Эри хотел. Правда. Это тьма застилала ему глаза и требовала справедливости, старой и жестокой. 

– Свет во мне, – зашептал Эри, прогоняя ее. – Свет во мне, свет во мне…

Тоненькая паутинка в легких порозовела – уже приживалась. Эри нарадоваться на нее не мог. Теперь же следовало потихоньку вливать в нее силу. Возился довольно долго, стараясь сделать все равномерно. Но Тойч не поблагодарил – в его глазах это было еще одним свидетельством неумелости послушника. Эри убеждал себя, что Тойч просто решил, что раз болезнь лечится всего за три прихода целителя, она не серьезна… впрочем, нет, отвратительное поведение его на самом деле не имело оправданий. Разве не должно быть благодарным? 

В итоге Эри ушел еще злее, чем в прошлый раз. 

Отец Сулам встретил его в сенях, где Эри решил оставить одолженную лампу. 

– Что, досталось тебе? – участливо спросил он. 

Эри только головой покачал. 

– Я стараюсь призвать свет этому человеку, – почти прорычал он. – Но как это сделать – ума не приложу!

Священник приобнял его за плечи и вывел на крыльцо, где они присели на скрипучие ступеньки. 

– Это – урок, – сказал он. – Делай то, что велит тебе внутренний свет. 

– И внутренняя тьма, – отвернулся Эри.

– И тьма, – внезапно согласился священник. – То, что должен. 

Похлопав его по спине, отец Сулам поднялся, оставив недоумевающего Эри обдумывать его слова. 

Устроившись в благоухающем сене, Эри все еще думал, послышалось ему или нет, когда его щиколотки коснулась горячая сухая ладонь. 

– Ты? 

– Ждешь кого-то другого? – насмешливо поинтересовался демон.

Эри думал – надеялся! – что сегодня он не придет. Слишком уж светлым было это место. 

– Я собираюсь спать, – строго сказал Эри. 

– Можно я посплю с тобой? – руки этого порождения тьмы уже оплели талию Эри, зеленые глаза, светящиеся в темноте как у кошки, заглядывали в лицо. 

– Нет! – Эри попытался снять с себя чужие ладони, но, как обычно, не преуспел. Демон придвинулся ближе, склонился к уху, защекотал щеку дыханием.

– Разве неблагодарность – не один из грехов? Тебе жаль дать мне немного тепла после того, что я делаю для тебя?

Они играли в эту игру каждую ночь. Каждую ночь Эри уступал, а затем отбивался от горячих поцелуев и заползающих под рясу пальцев, иногда срываясь на крик, иногда – доходя до слез. Да, демон исчезал. Но не потому, что слушался. Ему было отведено какое-то ограниченное время, так что Эри требовалось лишь подольше сопротивляться.

– Хорошо, – после общения с Тойчем сил не осталось, и захотелось схитрить. – Иди сюда…

Эри потянул замершего демона к себе, уложил рядом и обнял со спины. 

– Тепло? 

Руки, крест-накрест лежащие на груди демона, тотчас оказались в захвате сильных пальцев, но вырываться он не спешил. 

– Тепло, – шепотом согласились с Эри. 

– Не могу понять, почему он так сказал… – Эри тоже перешел на шепот. – Про тьму. Мы же служим свету…

– Во всех есть и свет, и тьма. 

– Разве смысл не в том, чтобы остался только свет?

– Разве это возможно, Эри? Каждый делает то, что должен. Все проходят путь. Просто если тьмы будет слишком много, можно заблудиться, а если слишком много света – сгореть. 

– Хочешь сказать, что нужно ходить в тенях?

– Все дело как раз в тенях. В тенях и оттенках. 

– Ты меня путаешь! – рассердился Эри. 

Возможно, настоятель мог бы по достоинству ответить демону, показав ему, где он заблуждается, но Эри не умел так ловко вертеть словами. А демон мог хоть кого убедить. Эри почудилось даже, что в словах демона была какая-то правда. Если бы не вбитое в голову предупреждение, что ни единому слову этих существ нельзя верить, Эри бы начал колебаться. 

Демон тем временем зашевелился в его объятиях, извернулся, и Эри очутился с ним лицом к лицу. 

Сладкое дыхание коснулось его ноздрей. 

– Невинный, невинный Эри… 

– Пожалуйста! – взмолился Эри, зажмуриваясь, чтобы не смотреть в пылающие зеленые глаза. – Пожалуйста! Я так устал…

Никакие мольбы не действовали прежде, но на этот раз ему почему-то повезло. Демон выпростал зажатую между их телами руку и погладил его по голове.

– Ш-ш-ш… Спи. Спи…

Конечно, глупо было думать, что он оставит его просто так. Как только отяжелевшие веки сомкнулись, губ Эри коснулось что-то теплое. Он дернулся, пытаясь сбросить дремоту – не колдовскую ли? – но будто глубже погружался в нее. И, обреченно подумав, что теперь демон может запросто с ним сладить, Эри утонул.

Проснулся Эри оттого, что замерз. Он лежал на боку, обнимая воздух, хотя тело еще помнило тепло того, кто его согревал. Эри покрутился, натянул на плечи край рогожи, закопал ноги в солому и уснул, да так сладко, что отец Сулам едва добудился его. 

Умываясь, Эри внезапно понял, что это было – и застыл, прижимая руку ко рту. Поцелуй. Не жадный и глубокий, как раньше, а легкое прикосновение губ. 

Что бы это могло значить?

Весь завтрак он думал над тем, почему демон внезапно стал так нежен, и не поменяется ли еще что-нибудь, и оттого был рассеян и почти не слушал священника. Тот же, насколько Эри смог понять, советовал оставить все указания насчет лечения Мали. И обещал позаботиться обо всем остальном. 

Эри поблагодарил и попрощался, получив в дорогу узелок с хлебом, сыром и яблоками и благословление. 

На этот раз калитку открыл Лалет, злой и замурзанный. Провожать Эри в дом он не стал, сразу умчался куда-то за сарай. Эри подумал было, что мальчишка нахватался дурного от дяди, но настоящая причина такого поведения выяснилась почти сразу. И заставила его остановиться в сенях, хотя подслушивать было нехорошо.

– Все знают, как это бывает. Будто я не вижу, с какой охотой ты ухватилась за то, чтобы мне настои делать. Настои-настоечки из свинных глазок и беловодочки… Вот уж что здоровье поправит, да так, что в деревянный костюм наряжаться нужно будет.

– Дядя! – охнула Мали. – Да что вы такое говорите!

– Ах, сколько возмущения! А ведь сыночку нужна усадьба, да хозяйство… Нет, милочка, меня не проведешь! Я все вижу, все-е-е! Так что собирай вещички. Не хочу более тебя видеть в своем доме. 

Женщина всхлипнула. 

– Как же мы уйдем? Куда? 

– Не мое дело. Топай туда, откедова приехала. 

– Если так… – дрожащим голосом сказала Мали, – мне нужны те деньги, которые я выручила за наш домик в городе. 

– Что? Какие деньги?

Эри чудом остался на месте, сжимая кулаки и сцепляя зубы, чтобы не вмешаться.

– Я ведь кормил, поил и одевал вас целых два года! 

– Но я же работала у вас…

– Работала? А я-то думал, что ты мне по-родственному помогала… Ох, я уже устал говорить с тобой, женщина. Как я и подозревал, ты только о деньгах и думаешь. Ну, хочешь – позови старосту. Правда, тебе придется доказать, какую сумму ты привезла, а какую – потратила. Не сможешь – заклеймят обманщицей и… воровкой, да. 

Быстрые шаги – и Мали выскочила в сени, вся в слезах. Натолкнувшись на Эри, она прикрыла лицо руками и, глухо всхлипнув, выбежала из дому. 

Эри боролся с тьмой. Он повторил «Свет во мне» раз сто.

Но тьма победила.

– А, неумеха-послушник, – ехидно начал Тойч, когда Эри вошел. – Мне кажется, это ты должен заплатить за возможность полечить меня. Я слышал, врачеватели в городе частенько делают такое, когда тренируются, пройдохи. 

Эри тоже слышал такое про городских костоправов, но еще он знал нескольких, кому они помогли. Может быть, они не видели тонкие энергии и не умели направлять силу, но эти люди в совершенстве знали человеческое тело. 

Так что Эри обиделся и за них тоже. 

Он покаянно наклонил голову. 

– Вы правы. 

Тойч разинул рот и свел кустистые брови.

– Я заплачу вам серебряный, который у меня есть на такой случай, – Эри полез в свой узел и вытащил тяжелую монету. – Я ведь был у вас два раза. Увы, больше денег у меня нет, так что я не смогу полечить вас в третий. 

– Погоди, погоди… Что это ты такое говоришь?

Эри молитвенно сложил руки и уставился в дальний угол – это всегда действовало на настоятеля. 

– Ты не станешь заканчивать лечение?

– Как я могу? Мне нечем вам заплатить, а значит, это будет нечестно, – пролепетал Эри.

– Но как же… Как же… Я снова заболею?

– Видите ли… монастырский лекарь платит только если не смог помочь пациенту, если дал слово, что сможет. А отец Сулам сказал, что эта болезнь терзает вас уже три года…

– Так долго? Гм… возможно, и что?

– Ну… три года назад вам всего лишь нужно было месяц попить отвар из корней лиги. Два года назад уже пришлось бы съездить в ближайший храм. Год назад – совершить паломничество в Турус и пожить там под присмотром храмовых лекарей. Теперь же… бывали случаи чудесных исцелений, когда человек был набожен, молился и совершал добрые дела, но…

Эри недооценил старика. Испуганный вид исчез, вновь сменившись обычным выражением подозрительности. 

– Ага! – завопил тот. – Я тебя раскусил, ты, прохвост! Все никак не можете смириться, что я не подаю бездельникам из храма, и решили взыскать должок? Нет уж, ничего вы не получите, ничегошеньки! Ни медяка не увидите! Ни… – Тойч захлебнулся воздухом и закашлялся, выпучивая глаза. 

«Хочешь, я заберу ту энергию, которую мы потратили на него?», – буднично спросил демон. По спине Эри пробежал холодок. 

– Нет, – сказал он одними губами. – Слушайте меня и слушайте внимательно, – голос звенел от злости, в том числе и на себя. Эри знал, что поступать так – недостойно… но остановиться не мог. Что-то словно вело его, подсказывало слова. – Если покаетесь и впредь будете следовать светлым заповедям – излечитесь. Если же будете и дальше вести такую жизнь, как сейчас, если будете продолжать богохульствовать, если обидите свою племянницу Мали – погибнете. А чтобы вам было понятнее, как только вы сделаете что-то дурное – вам станет худо, а скажете гадость – зайдетесь кашлем. 

Тойч, все еще хватающийся за грудь, согнулся в новом приступе. 

Эри поднялся и удовлетворенно кивнул. На душе почему-то стало легко, как будто он сделал что-то хорошее. 

Это чувство сопровождало до самого края села, и даже бурчащий демон – Эри отдал почти треть заработанных ими денег Лалету, чтобы в случае, если дядя все-таки выгонит их, им было что есть и где спать – не мог убрать ухмылки с его лица. 

Доброта давала приятные ощущения, но справедливость – почему-то больше. 

«Кстати, я сделал так, как ты сказал», – злорадно проговорил демон наконец. 

– Что именно?

«Ну, наложил заклятие. Грубо говоря, мы вылечили его на две трети. Улучшение наступит почти наверняка, и он еще долго протянет. Но я поставил это в зависимость от поступков скупердяя».

– Что? – Эри остановился посреди дороги. – Ты… что?

«Мне показалось, ты хотел именно этого…» 

– Я… я просто думал его напугать!

Демон фыркнул. 

«Это будет гораздо действеннее»

– Он и в самом деле может умереть?

«Как умер бы, если бы ты не прошел этой дорогой, несомненно. Теперь же у него есть шанс открыть свою душу свету», – в голосе демона слышалась тщательно скрытая насмешка.

– Но… но… 

«Разве это не честно, Эри?»

– Давай вернемся!

«И вылечим его, чтобы он мог без помех выкинуть Мали из дома без гроша, и продолжать изводить других людей?»

Эри обнял себя за плечи.

«Ты сделал все, чтобы помочь ему, глупый, добрый Эри. Теперь его очередь помогать себе. Ты не можешь запихнуть свет в его душу, сколько наших сил не потрать. Он сам должен зажечь его»

И Эри отправился дальше, не оборачиваясь.

***

Эри плелся по дороге, загребая пыль носками истоптанных башмаков. 

«Твоя обувь того и гляди развалится…»

– Я не буду покупать новую.

«Значит, если тебе подадут, как нищему, твоя гордость не пострадает, но если ты потратишь на это заработанные нами деньги…»

– Я не заслужил их, – отрезал Эри. – И вообще, я думаю, ты вынуждаешь людей так поступать. 

«Быть благодарными и щедрыми? М-м-м… демоническое коварство, которого я от себя и не ожидал»

Эри закусил губу. 

– Я… я лучше пожертвовал бы эти деньги какому-то храму. 

«Блестяще. А в храме тебя бы одарили новыми башмаками… что в принципе, то же самое, как если бы ты их просто купил»

Эри упрямо сжал губы, но через мгновение забыл, о чем спорил с этим порождением тьмы. 

Город давно выплеснулся за пределы крепостных стен, но крепость выглядела не менее величественно, и не менее грозно. Красный камень, из которого были построены стены, дал название – Рудр, рокочущее, воинственное название, похожее на боевой клич. Оно и было боевым кличем прежде, когда на эти земли приходила война. Насколько Эри знал, укрепления ни разу не взяли штурмом, и только однажды враги проникли внутрь – благодаря предательству. 

Вид с холмов поражал воображение, но вблизи город потряс Эри еще раз. Уже на подходе к Северным воротам, послушник с изумлением вертел головой, поскольку видел сразу столько людей, сколько не собиралось у них в деревне даже на самые большие праздники. Все они прибыли из разных мест, одеты по-разному, говорили по-разному, и ему подумалось, что жить в городе, наверное, очень тяжело. 

«Спокойнее»

Эри встрепенулся, и демон тут же пояснил.

«Не делай большие глаза, и не озирайся так испуганно. Облапошить деревенского дурачка здесь самое любимое развлечение»

Эри сглотнул и подобрался. 

«И помни, что ты обещал меня во всем слушаться»

Эри не знал, каким чудом добрался к трактиру «Конь и яблоко» живым и невредимым. Опасность представляли не только возницы многочисленных экипажей и повозок и всадники, которым, казалось, было наплевать на людей, запрудивших улицы. Эри казалось, что кругом если не враги, то недоброжелатели. Его толкали, на него гаркали, его пытались обокрасть. Эри неимоверно хотелось очутиться в каком-то тихом и спокойном уголке и наконец-то перевести дух, но под вывеской он все же замешкался. Трактиры – не место для послушника.

Впрочем, тамошние завсегдатаи вряд ли станет осуждать его за неподобающее поведение, верно? А еще там будет потише и…

Эри толкнул дверь. Поменьше народу? Он правда так думал? Трактир был битком набит самой разношерстной публикой. Послушник едва смог протолкаться к стойке, где перед ним сразу жахнули кружку с пивом, пролив немного ему на руку. Эри отпрянул и, как оказалось, правильно сделал – за пивом потянулась здоровенная волосатая лапища. Эри снова отступил, наткнулся на женщину, чья грудь была выложена на декольте, как на блюдо, и шарахнулся обратно, пытаясь изгнать из памяти образ колышущихся белых полушарий. 

– Чего тебе, куренок? – гаркнул кто-то. 

Эри обернулся на смех, нервно сжимая в руках мешок со своими скудными пожитками. 

– Я…

Демон молчал. 

– Да, вижу, что ты, – краснолицый здоровяк за стойкой шваркнул по стойке тряпкой, от которой шел затхлый душок. – Чего надо?

Неспособный повлиять на демона Эри замялся. 

«Извини, просто хотел посмотреть, как ты смущаешься. Ты так мило краснеешь…»

Эри задохнулся от возмущения, хорошо еще, что удержался, чтобы сказать демону пару ласковых.

«Проси комнату наверху и чистое белье»

Эри послушно повторил. 

– Все занято, – мужчина отвернулся, чтобы нацедить очередную кружку пива из огромной бочки. 

«Передай, что по словам Нартиса, одна свободная точно есть» 

– Шесть медяков за ночь, – бросил трактирщик, услышав это. – Деньги вперед. 

«Дешево. Это… будет настоящий клоповник. Проси другую»

– Мне… мне нужна хорошая комната, – проблеял Эри, надеясь, что хозяин не примет это за оскорбление. 

– Хм… – его оглядели с ног до головы. – Серебряный – и я провожу тебя в твои покои, маленький господин. 

По совету демона, Эри всегда носил пару монет в своем мешке, чтобы не показывать туго набитый кошель. И сейчас он всем сердцем одобрял такие предосторожности. 

Получив оплату, трактирщик и вправду вышел из-за стойки и, позвякивая связкой ключей, отвел Эри на второй этаж. 

Впрочем, постояльцу ключ не полагался – внутри комнаты был засов, а то, что кому-то взбредет в голову оставить здесь свои вещи, видимо, не предполагалось. Ну а убранство комнаты и вовсе оказалось таким, что Эри не мог представить себе то, что стоило шесть медяков и, соответственно, было вполовину хуже. 

Поворачиваясь на пятках, Эри по очереди обозрел грязное ведро, закопченный очаг, кровать с голым тюфяком, покрытым пятнами, к которым он предпочел не приглядываться, маленькое мутное окно, изрезанный ножом стол и колченогий табурет. 

Не то, чтобы он привык к роскоши, но…

Размышления прервал быстрый стук, и в дверях появилась дородная женщина с плоским как блин лицом. Ткнув в руки Эри стопку сероватого белья, она исчезла за дверью. Пока Эри растерянно благодарил ее спину, в комнату ворвалась вторая, еще крупнее и уродливее, и брякнула на стол надтреснутый кувшин с водой и таз для умывания. 

Подавив дрожь, Эри задвинул мощный засов, который красовался с внутренней стороны двери, и принялся застилать постель.

– Ты же будешь присматривать за мной, пока я сплю? – спросил он у демона. Маленькая хитрость: чтобы лучше оберегать его, демон предпочитал не тратить силы на то, чтобы воплотиться. И однажды это уже спасло Эри… несомненно от чего-то ужасного. Тогда Эри проснулся от душераздирающих криков. Ему показалось, что незадачливый разбойник, напавший на него, оступился и попал в костер. Но этот огонь не тронул одежду и не оставил волдырей, хотя жег так, что парень метался и вопил не своим голосом. Так, стеная, и убежал.

«Всенепременно. Отдыхай»

Эри сбросил надоевшую рясу и попытался прикинуть, как вымыться предоставленным количеством воды. Требовать больше он не стал бы и под страхом смерти. 

«Не трать время зря», – буркнул демон и вода, превратившись в толстую прозрачную змею, вылезла из кувшина и переползла в таз.

Эри потыкал в нее пальцем, пытаясь понять, ждать ли от нее какого-то подвоха, и обнаружил, что она приятно теплая. 

– Но…

«Я буду ее очищать по мере необходимости»

– Ты же не станешь…

«Что?»

Эри вздохнул. 

– Смотреть?

«Стану»

Эри скомкал в руках вышитое одним из благодарных больных полотенце, которое достал из узла. Демон явно забавлялся.

– Мог бы и солгать для моего спокойствия, – хмуро сказал Эри. 

В реке или озере он чувствовал себя более защищенным, хотя демон и пугал его все время, прикасаясь под водой. А тут, посреди комнаты, он был как на ладони. Но не мыться, когда возле тебя таз теплой воды, а кожа, покрытая пылью и потом, аж свербит?

Эри попытался убедить себя, что демон видел его и прежде, а захотел бы – поглядел и сквозь одежду, но легче почему-то не стало. 

«Ты сам просил меня быть с тобой честным. Так вот. У тебя чертовски аппетитная попка»

– Ты… похотливая тварь!

«Иногда»

Таз был небольшой, мыться приходилось частями и медленно, но удовольствие от теплой воды в итоге победило даже мысль о том, что демон рядом. Ну и что. Пусть смотрит. Пусть видит, что Эри он безразличен…

Мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, Эри тщательно вытерся, затем вылил совершенно чистую воду обратно в кувшин, бросил полотенце на подоконнике для просушки и, натянув свежий подрясник, плюхнулся на кровать. Какое приятное ощущение… 

«Зачем ты позвал меня тогда?»

Эри открыл один глаз и уставился в темноту. Он просил демона разбудить его на закате, но похоже, кое-кто как обычно сделал все по-своему. 

– Нам уже пора? 

«Ответь на вопрос»

– Я… Думаю, я был обижен, что в монастыре мне не рассказали про то, что такие, как ты, могут прийти ко мне. Еще мне было любопытно. Хотелось узнать, действительно ли ты вернешься. И проверить себя – смогу ли я устоять перед искушением...

«Это все?»

Сев на кровати, Эри пожал плечами. 

– Да. А что ты хотел услышать? 

На самом деле, главная причина заключалась в желании увидеть, что это существо – такое красивое, сильное, таинственное – не пострадало из-за него. Тогда он ничего не знал про демонов, и не понимал, как это глупо. Но признаваться в собственной дурости Эри не собирался ни демону, ни кому другому. 

– Так почему нам нужно идти куда-то ночью? Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь темный ритуал?

«Мы будем искать человека. Помощника»

– Но как? Все же спят…

Какая наивность! Эри едва рот не раскрыл, когда увидел, что в зале людей только прибавилось – яблоку негде упасть. Просто чудо – хотя, нет, это скорее всего было делом рук демона, – что каких-то пьянчуг вышвырнули на улицу, и за маленьким столиком в углу освободилось место.

«Закажи себе что-нибудь съестное. И стакан вина»

– Я не пью вино, – проговорил Эри, прикрывая рот рукой. Люди не слишком хорошо реагировали, когда он разговаривал с невидимым собеседником.

«Можешь не пить. Закажи и поставь на стол. Так надо»

Эри сел за столик, отодвинул от себя горку грязных тарелок и покосился на пенную лужицу. Воняло кислым пивом, но аппетит отчего-то разгулялся пуще прежнего. 

Пока Эри оглядывал зал, пытаясь понять, каким образом перед посетителями возникает еда и выпивка, стол качнулся. Подняв глаза, Эри уткнулся взглядом прямо в необъятный стан давешней служанки. Та молча смотрела на него с непередаваемым выражением маленьких глаз. 

«Сделай заказ»

– Тушеную капусту с картошкой, – хрипло сказал Эри. Такое подавали везде. – И бокал вина.

Великанша сгребла со стола все бутылки, другой рукой подхватила кружки и ретировалась. 

Эри пришлось ждать довольно долго, но все же ему принесли миску исходящего паром и на удивление аппетитно выглядящего рагу и стакан с рубиновой жидкостью. Последний Эри было сдвинул на край, чтобы не мешался, однако демон остановил его.

«Поставь посредине. Он должен быть виден»

Действовать вслепую Эри уже привык. И, если честно, иногда ему даже не хотелось знать планы этого порождения тьмы. 

Оголодавший Эри посвятил все свое внимание еде, и потому для него совершеннейшим сюрпризом стало появление за столом еще одного человека. Пока Эри пытаясь понять, не демон ли это надел личину высокого и нескладного с виду мужчины, небрежно поигрывавшего ножом, тот внезапно ожил в голове.

«Придвинь стакан к себе»

Эри так и сделал – и в следующую секунду стул опустел. 

«Теперь поставь обратно».

– Это какой-то знак? – пробормотал Эри в тарелку.

«Верно, смышленый Эри. Это знак, что мы кое-кого ищем»

Ситуация повторялась несколько раз. Следующим за стол к Эри подсел здоровяк с маслянистыми глазками, за ним – лысый, как яйцо, коротышка. Демон не колебался ни секунды, отправляя их восвояси, Эри только двигал стакан туда-сюда. 

Эри не знал, кого ищет демон, но все равно удивился его выбору. Когда на табурет опустился худощавый парень с лицом, изрытым оспинами, демон удовлетворенно вздохнул.

«Да. Да. Возьми стакан и… Ну, приложи к губам, словно пьешь»

Эри так и сделал. Незнакомец поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и положил локти на стол, а подбородок на ладони. Под его изучающим взглядом Эри со вздохом отложил вилку. 

«Иди наверх. Он последует за тобой»

– Может, ты все же объяснишь… – прошептал Эри, пробираясь сквозь толпу. 

«Просто иди наверх»

Пришлось подчиниться.

– Меня называют Гадюка, – заявил парень, переступив порог комнаты Эри. 

Он и вправду походил на змею – такие же плавные движения и холодные глаза. На его поясе висел нож, раздвоенный, словно жало. 

«Позер», – фыркнул демон. 

– Ну, что за работенка?

– Мне нужен теруэн.

«Догадливый маленький Эри»

От похвалы демона его затопило теплом. Наверное, глупо было так реагировать, но в основном Эри слышал комплименты разным частям тела, которые должно скрывать одеждой. 

Гадюка издал сухой, ломкий смешок.

– Это что, шутка?

– Вовсе нет, – обиделся Эри. И тут же похолодел – что, если демон специально послал его за тем, что невозможно добыть? 

– Единственный теруэн, про который мне известно, находится в храме Семи облаков. 

«Еще один – у наместника, и неясно, который из них лучше охраняется. Скажи ему об этом»

Гадюка только покачал головой.

– Выбери тот, который реальнее достать.

Смерив его взглядом, наемник отступил к окну.

– Это невыполнимо. А если бы и было выполнимо – ни у кого не нашлось бы достаточно денег для того, чтобы за такое заплатить. И совершенно точно таких денег не найдется у серого брата.

Гадюка скользнул ближе, заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Или ты думал рассчитаться собой? 

В голосе наемника проскользнули знакомые нотки – такое Эри слышал каждый день и спутать не мог. Вожделение. Вот только глаза оставались такими же холодными и пустыми. 

– Твоя попка, конечно, очень даже ничего, но не переоценивай себя…

– У меня есть деньги, – огрызнулся Эри. 

«Дай ему кошелек. Как аванс»

Подбросив кошель в руке, Гадюка прищурил один глаз.

– Уверен, что я вернусь?

– Ты не знаешь, какой будет плата, – повторил Эри за демоном. – Как насчет заклятия, которое сделает тебя неуловимым?

– Ты умеешь колдовать?

– Я покажу тебе свое колдовство, если ты отправишься за теруэном. А если сбежишь – тоже испробуешь мои умения. Я… Наказание найдет тебя. 

Гадюка подступил ближе, поигрывая клинком.

– Говоришь, я получу от тебя в качестве платы заклятие? Что если меня поймают храмовники? Они поджарят меня на костре.

– Гадюка. Ты будешь неуловим. Тебя никто не поймает. 

Губы вора шевельнулись, и Эри увидел улыбку – быструю, как бросок змеи. Подбросив кошель с деньгами, он спрятал его за пазуху. Затем плюнул на ладонь и протянул ее Эри. 

– По рукам.

Эри пришлось сделать то же самое. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он, стискивая жесткую холодную руку.

– Это займет не меньше недели. 

«Не поощряй его. Ты ведь хочешь избавиться от меня побыстрее, да?»

– Три дня, – сказал Эри, строго сдвигая брови. 

Гадюка только фыркнул и развернулся к двери.

«Мне казалось, ты умеешь общаться с людьми», – ехидно заметил демон.

– Эй! Помнишь про заклятие? Так вот, ты получишь три дня везения. Но на четвертый начнешь действовать на свой страх и риск. Понял?

Наемник смерил его взглядом и вышел. 

– Это означало да или нет? – проворчал Эри, запирая дверь на засов. 

Демон молчал. Может, от недовольства? Эри поморщился – да какое ему дело! – тщательно вымыл руки и плюхнулся на кровать.

– Мы и вправду наложим на него такое заклинание?

«Нет»

Эри поднялся на локтях. 

– Нет? – возмущенно воскликнул он.

«Нет. А теперь я покину тебя, мой любезный друг. Мне нужно присмотреть за еще одним безмозглым человечком»

Эри очень хотелось, чтобы сейчас демон находился рядом и во плоти. Тогда его можно было бы пнуть.

Эри считал себя терпеливым, но это оказалось невыносимым. Демон почти все время где-то пропадал, а без него он не осмеливался и носу из своей комнаты показать – мало ли. Сидеть в четырех стенах, да еще и бездельничать стало тяжким испытанием. Он пытался молиться, но все время сбивался на размышления о том, правильно ли желать успеха такого сомнительного во всех смыслах предприятия. Справедливо ли обещать вору сделать его сильнее, и выполнить обещание? Ведь оно умножает несправедливость…

Просить вышние силы дать сил противостоять искушению? Его уже искусили. Не знать бы демона, не слышать его рассуждений о природе вещей, не получать жестоких уроков… Но гневить небеса, ропща на судьбу, Эри не хотел. 

В отсутствие демона в голову лезла какая-то дичь, потому чаще всего послушник сворачивался на кровати и дремал. Наконец-то спокойно, потому как его персональное проклятие берегло силы и не воплощалось. 

Надеяться на то, что он совсем оставит его в покое, конечно, было глупо. Просто за два дня Эри слишком разнежился. Голос демона застал его, сонного и расслабленного, врасплох. 

«Коснись себя…»

Эри заморгал, выныривая из тумана расплывчатых сновидений.

– Ты… Что?

«Коснись. Погладь. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты ласкаешь себя, раз уж не могу сам дотронуться»

Эри стиснул кулаки. Его щеки полыхали, и уши, кажется, тоже. 

– Прекрати! Как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить мне такие вещи!

«У меня нет языка»

Застонав, Эри спрыгнул с кровати и подбежал к кувшину. Поплескав водой в лицо, он вернулся к кровати и схватил свой башмак.

«Куда ты?»

– Я правильно понимаю, второй твой подопечный спит? Мне нужно пройтись. Подышать воздухом. 

«Я не шутил»

– Рукоблудие – грех!

«Несомненно куда лучше утолять зов плоти с кем-то, но мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь»

– Я не должен испытывать зов плоти!

«Ты даже не представляешь себе, как смешно это прозвучало»

– Почему это?

«Если ты способен его испытывать, ты будешь его испытывать. А ты, маленький сладкий Эри, вовсе не скопец, как мы уже выяснили»

– О, небеса! Ты… Это мое наказание за мгновение слабости, я знаю, но это непереносимо. 

«Ты просто не распробовал»

– Плотские наслаждения – еще не все! 

«Не спорю. Я как раз собирался испытывать наслаждение вне плоти, глядя на тебя» 

Эри со стоном повалился на кровать и сунул голову под подушку. Бесполезно. Голос был в его голове, не в ушах.

«Я знаю, тебя учили быть строгим к себе. Но разве ты не должен быть снисходителен к моим слабостям?»

Эри не пошевелился. Он всегда очень злился на себя в такие моменты. Демон всегда выворачивал его аргументы, а затем оставлял в путах неоспоримых истин. 

«Пойдем, маленький тихий Эри. Тебе нужно поесть»

Голос демона был ласков. 

– Я тебя ненавижу, – прошептал Эри под подушкой.

«Так и должно быть, разве нет?»

Эри высунул голову из-под подушки и пригладил пальцами взлохмаченные волосы. 

– Ты делаешь все для этого.

Демон вздохнул. 

«Значит, такова моя природа»

– Он уже готов? Гадюка, я имею в виду.

«О, да. Завтра он появится на этом пороге с моим камнем»

– Ты так в нем уверен…

«Он сделает все, чтобы выжить. Остальным я займусь сам»

– А… ты объяснишь мне, как сделать то заклинание?

«Хочешь испробовать что-то новенькое?»

– О, нет, только не начинай!..

Ночью Эри не сомкнул глаз, и не только потому, что днем успел отлежать себе все бока. Он думал о том, что будет, когда демон все-таки оставит его в покое. Раньше при мысли о том, что выполнив условия договора, он сможет вернуться к своей прежней жизни, Эри чувствовал облегчение. Теперь в голову лезли сумасбродные идеи.

Эри только недавно понял некоторые отрывки из старого Жития святых, которые принимал за иносказания. Иногда людям удавалось контролировать демонов и даже использовать их силу во благо. По крайней мере какое-то время – ни у одной из тех историй не было хорошего конца. Но даже если так, скольким людям Эри смог бы помочь! 

Только б найти управу на это порождение тьмы…

На рассвете Эри протер глаза, в которых словно насыпали песку, и спрыгнул с кровати. Наемник мог появится в любой момент.

К полудню он уже не находил себе места. Демон тоже не появлялся, и Эри оставалось только мерить шагами комнату и злиться – неужели нельзя было улучить хоть миг, чтобы сообщить об исходе дела! 

Ждать пришлось до темноты.

«Ты спрашивал, для чего нужен теруэн?»

Эри выронил яблоко и едва не обнял воздух – сложно было удержаться от первого порыва. Поток незамысловатых ругательств – второй порыв – быстро иссяк. 

Демон хмыкнул.

«Знаю, знаю, ты рад. Но нас ждут дела»

– Это все-таки ритуал?

«Ритуал. Я ведь обещал тебе… О, это была очень длинная и подробная клятва, давай опустим детали. У нас мало времени»

Эри нашел завернутый в тряпицу кусок мела и, следуя указаниям демона, замкнул комнату, обрисовав ее по кругу, около стен. Плеснул воды по четырем сторонам света, не задевая кривоватые линии. 

Он ожидал стука в дверь, но постучали в окно. 

Гадюка скользнул в открытую створку, и Эри против воли попятился. Ему почудилось, что от наемника несло чем-то гнилостно-сладким. Но это был не запах – ощущение. 

Это демон виноват?

Эри поежился. 

– Твоя драгоценность у меня, – хрипло сказал Гадюка. 

«Вот и чудненько. Давай разделаемся с этим побыстрее»

Выглядел наемник не слишком хорошо: волосы потемнели от пота, лицо приобрело землисто-серый цвет, а в глазах был болезненный блеск. 

– Ты ранен? – спросил Эри, игнорируя демона. 

– Я… – Гадюка приложил руку к левому боку. – Да. 

В том, как он это сказал, Эри почудился упрек.

– И все же ты здесь, – вырвалось у него. 

Похоже, демон все-таки повлиял сильнее, чем Эри думал. Раньше он чувствовал бы себя виноватым. 

«Пусть отдаст тебе мой камень, – напомнил демон. – Светские беседы потом»

Однако становиться бездушным, как он, Эри не желал.

– Покажи мне свои раны, – упрямо поджав губы, послушник направился к своему мешку за мазью и чистым полотном. – Я думаю, что…

Мир обрушился на его голову и свет померк.

«Однажды змея попросила глупого маленького лягушонка перевезти ее через озеро. «Ты же не укусишь меня?», – спросил он. «Нет», – ответила змея. У противоположного берега лягушонок почувствовал укус. «Зачем ты это сделала? – спросил он у змеи. – Ведь теперь мы оба погибнем!». «Такова моя природа, – ответила змея. – Такова моя природа»

Эри, зачем-то пытавшемуся сделать вид, что он все еще без сознания, стало жутко обидно. Вращающиеся в затылке жернова боли, затекшие от врезавшихся в запястья веревок руки, ноющая из-за вставленного кляпа челюсть – все это он перетерпел, но тут в носу предательски защипало, а под ресницами набежала горячая влага. 

Верить в добро в людях не то же самое, что не верить в зло. Почему он не был осторожнее? 

– Иногда храмовники все же правы, – проговорил Гадюка, присаживаясь на тюфяк и пробуя путы на прочность. – Колдуна не оставляй в живых. Но это всегда успеется… 

«Он считает, что заткнув тебе рот и связав руки, обезопасил себя от колдовства», – пояснил демон.

Гадюка сел на кровать и приподнял рубашку. Его ребра были обмотаны какой-то грязной тряпкой с бурыми пятнами на ней. Осторожно отвернув ткань, он открыл неровный порез, который мгновенно начал кровоточить. Мысли Эри по привычке свернули в протоптанную колею – такую, неглубокую и совсем свежую рану можно очень легко вылечить, в считанные мгновения от нее остался бы только шрам… Не в этом ли заключалась причина предательского нападения? Наемник решил, что колдовство не подействовало? Или что на третий день Эри наложил на него какое-нибудь проклятие, которое притягивало неудачи? А может, это демон что-то натворил?

Наемник вытащил из-за пазухи кожаный мешочек, висевший на шее на кожаном шнурке и задумчиво взвесил его в ладони. Затем, распустив шнуровку, вытряхнул на ладонь тускло-желтый камень размером с голубиное яйцо. 

Теруэн оказался совсем небольшим и вовсе не светился, как Эри себе навоображал. Но странное ощущение, которое он испытал при появлении наемника многократно усилилось, будто тот вынул из мешочка не камень, а кусок гниющей плоти. Живот скрутило спазмом, в голове зашумело, а во рту появился железистый привкус. Все чувства говорили, что это нечто плохое. Темное. Оно вытягивало силы и заполняло пустоту затхлым мраком. 

Как такая вещь могла находиться в храме? Или это было специально сделано для того, чтобы злая сила развеивалась? Но насколько Эри знал, теруэн многие годы играл роль главного украшения одного из центральных алтарей…

В голову лезли самые дикие предположения. Эри зажмурился. Нет. Нет! Сейчас главное – выбраться. 

«Помоги мне, – мысленно обратился Эри к демону. – Помоги, ты же обещал присматривать за мной!»

Насколько ему было известно, демон не умел читать мысли. Но он ориентировался по чувствам, и Эри надеялся, что он ощущает достаточно отчаяния, чтобы демон ответил.

«Терпение – это добродетель, маленький красивый Эри»

Едва Эри вздохнул с облегчением, в его горло ткнулось холодное жало ножа. Эри вжался в тюфяк, в ужасе глядя на наемника. Блеклые серо-зеленые глаза Гадюки стали желтоватыми и чуть светились в полутьме комнаты.

– Говорят, колдуны блюдут себя, – прошипел он, поворачивая лезвие так, что кончик проколол тонкую кожу и по горлу потекла, щекоча, капля крови. – Чтобы не потерять силу.

Нож скользнул ниже, затем подцепил ворот. Грубая ткань поддалась с оглушительным треском. Эри застонал в кляп.

– Всегда интересовало, что вы носите под этими платьями, – ухмыльнулся Гадюка, сгребая ткань в кулак. Теруэн был все еще зажат в его ладони, и Эри вновь начало тошнить. Он заизвивался, инстинктивно пытаясь убраться подальше от камня, и наемник прижал его сильнее, вдавливая эту дрянь в ребра. Сквозь волну темной вязкой боли, прокатившуюся по телу, Эри смутно, словно издали, ощущал, что рука Гадюки задирает подрясник и оглаживает его бедра. Отвращение заставило его снова сделать попытку вырваться, но он добился лишь того, что наемник лег сверху, вдавливая его тело в постель и раздвигая коленом ноги. 

Цепляясь за уплывающее сознание, Эри стиснул кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Он не мог дышать. Не мог дышать…

Давление на миг ослабло, комната крутнулась, и Эри оказался на животе. Сморгнув непрошенные слезы, он вывернул шею, чтобы посмотреть за спину. Гадюка, вспомнив про камень, укладывал его обратно в мешочек. Эри перевел дух. Все его тело было покрыто липким потом, голову стянул обруч боли, руки мелко дрожали, но камень больше не касался его. 

И снова он рано возрадовался. 

Наемник, задрав его рубашку до лопаток, огладил поясницу и провел пальцами между ягодиц. Эри забился сильнее, яростнее – и Гадюка, не прекращая трогать его, прижался всей грудью, притискивая проклятый камень теперь к спине. 

Эри дал себе обещание, что будет бороться до конца, но не выполнил его. Теруэн, казалось, тянул из него душу. 

«Ты обещал помочь!», – заорал он сквозь кляп запропастившемуся куда-то демону. 

Наемник прижал связанные за спиной запястья Эри к лопаткам, заставляя его выгнуться от боли. Затем свет закачался, а между ягодиц потекло что-то теплое. Вывернув шею, Эри углядел, что наемник налил на него лампового масла. 

«Я помогаю, – голос демона был ровным, как дорога в ад. – Прогнись, так будет легче»

Эри зажмурился, вжался лицом в подушку. Это не может происходить на самом деле; этого не происходит. Он заболел из-за камня, и ему привиделся кошмар. Сны могут казаться очень реальными. Но в них все перевернуто, перепутано, искажено. 

Он проснется и все будет в порядке. 

Эри не позволили укрыться в защитной иллюзии. Насильник схватил его за волосы и, оттянув голову назад так, что дыхание пресеклось, прошипел в ухо несколько грязных ругательств, подействовавших, как ведро холодной воды. Эри забился под тяжелым телом, задыхаясь. Приподнявшись на локте, Гадюка царапнул нежную кожу у ануса ногтями и пропихнул внутрь палец, заставляя Эри сдавленно взвыть от боли и унижения. 

«Хороший мальчик», – сказал демон. 

Эри пораженно распахнул глаза, но не понял, что имел в виду демон, пока его спины не коснулось что-то холодное. Нет – прохладное, искристо-покалывающее, как снег. 

Мешочек на шнурке выпал из-за пазухи наемника и касался только его, Эри. 

Темная, давящая, зловонная мгла рассеялась, исчезла, словно ее и не было. По комнате пронеслось дуновение свежего ветерка. Кожа покрылась мурашками, затем Эри бросило в жар, будто ветер раздул внутренний огонь, а боль развеялась пеплом. 

Ладонь, только что до хруста стискивавшая его плечо, прошлась по спине длинным ласкающим движением. 

– Эри, – сказал Гадюка голосом демона. – Эри…

Услышав свое имя, он взглянул через плечо – и захлебнулся криком.

Лицо наемника стало мягким, как свечной воск, черты плавились, таяли, плыли. Переплавлялись во что-то иное. Под взглядом Эри искривленные губы сложились в жуткой ухмылке, а глаза загорелись зеленоватым светом. 

Сон, сон, кошмарный сон…

Миг – и веки накрыла узкая ладонь. 

– Не надо, – прошептал демон, обдавая щеку горячим влажным дыханием. 

Эри уткнулся лицом в тюфяк, ожидая чего-то несомненно ужасного, но пальцы легко огладили его скулу, коснулись губ. Кляп исчез. Эри вцепился в простыни, запоздало обнаружив, что руки тоже свободны и попытался выползти из-под навалившегося тела. Его отпустили – лишь для того, чтобы перекатить на спину и снова прижать. На этот раз тяжесть тела сверху была знакомой. Все было знакомым – объятия, касания рук и губ, голос, запах, звук дыхания… 

– Что ты сделал? – всхлипнул Эри. Он совсем запутался. Наемник, демон, затхлый мрак, чистый поток магии… – Что ты сделал?

– Ш-ш-ш… – теруэн снова оказался зажат между ними, но на этот раз он источал тепло. – Ты и сам знаешь. Я хотел быть с тобой. 

Эри поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть демона, но тут же бессильно уронил ее на постель. 

– Отпусти, – прошептал он. 

«Прошу» и «пожалуйста» демон сцеловал с его губ. 

Эри не сопротивлялся. Прежде он десятки раз вынуждал демона отступить, но теперь не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Из-за камня? Или просто повернуть назад уже было невозможно?

Одновременно нежный и жестокий, демон сводил его с ума, и Эри отдался на его волю. Мягкое прикосновение губ к губам – и Эри отвечал на поцелуй, настойчивые движения языка – он послушно открывал рот, искусные ласки – и он прижимался теснее, тихо постанывая. 

Только бы не открыть глаз и не обнаружить над собой Гадюку.

Демон читал его, как открытую книгу. 

– Посмотри на меня, маленький смелый Эри, – прошептал он, отстраняясь. – Посмотри…

Эри подчинился, не в силах противостоять даже простой просьбе. 

Ничего уродливого или пугающего. Никаких изменений. Демон был точно таким, как он запомнил. От внешности Гадюки не осталось ни волоска, ни родинки. Эри несмело тронул кончиками пальцев твердую скулу, обвел контур тонких губ. 

– Как ты это сделал? – прошептал Эри. 

– И это тебе тоже известно. Камень имеет особую силу. Когда люди слышат это, они думают, что он может сокрушать войска противника или разрушать города, но для вас он бесполезен. 

– А как же… Как же Гадюка? Ты убил его?

– Да, я лишил его жизни. Хотя в этих обстоятельствах – исключительно милосердно. Он заслуживал гораздо худшей смерти за то, что хотел сделать с тобой, – демон оскалился, обнажая острые зубы. 

Эри содрогнулся.

– Не хочу говорить об этой твари, – алые губы снова сложились в мягкую улыбку, затем демон погладил Эри по щеке и поцеловал в уголок рта. – Я хочу только, чтобы ты знал: я буду защищать тебя. 

«Ты сделал это не для того, чтобы защитить меня», – хотел сказать он, но демон накрыл его губы своими и перенес вес тела так, что Эри ощутил своим бедром напряженную плоть. Он беспомощно застонал.

– Тебе нечего бояться. 

Демон был везде и бесстыдно касался его везде. Эри лихорадило. Он чувствовал жар, головокружение и слабость. Беспомощность. Как не бояться?

– Ты – редчайшая драгоценность. Я буду тебя беречь, знай… 

Глаза демона полыхали. Огонь, горевший в его теле, опалял щеки Эри, растекался по груди, полз вниз, скапливался в паху. Беззастенчивые прикосновения подпитывали пламя. Жжение, а затем непривычное распирающее ощущение внутри – и Эри выгнулся, втягивая раскаленный воздух. 

– Мой… – прошептал демон, впиваясь зубами в его плечо. – Мой… 

Боль вспыхнула и угасла в плавильном котле чувств, из которых Эри узнал лишь страсть – нет, похоть, которая поглощала все остальное. Похоть, которую он отрицал всем существом… Но если он так не хотел этого, почему подавался навстречу ласкам, почему сам раскрылся и позволил демону войти в него, почему двигал бедрами и откликался тягучим стоном на каждый толчок?

В животе скрутились огненные вихри, и горячие волны наслаждения стерли все мысли, оставив только желание, чтобы это длилось и длилось.

***

Эри лежал на мерно вздымающейся груди и смотрел на пол, где в груде его одежды поблескивало лезвие раздвоенного кинжала.

Мрак, который объял его душу был непрогляден. 

Он позволил демону вернуться в этот мир. Помог ему убить человека – пусть и злодея, но все же, – и обрести тело. Отдался ему. 

Эри отодвинулся, все еще прижимая руку к животу. После соития у него болело все тело. Заметив это, демон тотчас наполнил его теплой целительной энергией, но Эри предпочел бы боль. Он должен быть покаран. Сейчас он не мог даже найти достаточного наказания для себя. 

Говорят, что демоны крадут души? Это так. Демон забрал его душу, иначе нельзя объяснить то, что он делал. Никакие молитвы не помогут, никакое раскаяние не спасет. 

Эри приподнялся на локте. Демон не шелохнулся. Вольготно раскинувшись на развороченной кровати, нагой и прекрасный, сияющий в лунном свете, он уснул сном младенца. Возможно, в какой-то мере это было правдой – наверное, он впервые спал в этом мире, как человек. 

Эри осторожно отодвинулся еще дальше, стараясь не задеть даже раскинутое покрывало черных как смоль волос. Спустив босые ноги на грязный пол, он задержал дыхание, и – словно в воду с головой – бросился к своей одежде. 

Нож сам скользнул в его руку. Удобная рукоять легла в ладонь, как влитая. 

Но нет, Эри был неспособен причинить кому-то вред, пусть даже демону. 

Ох, разве не эта доброта привела его туда, где он сейчас очутился? Доброта, глупость и любопытство вымостили путь. 

Эри не мог даже ненавидеть демона. Вина была на нем самом. Если что и следовало отвергать – так это собственную слабость, слабоволие, нехватку веры. 

И как это на такого грешника еще не обрушился гнев небес?

Приложив дрожащий кончик лезвия к голой груди, Эри прикрыл глаза. Сможет ли он так искупить свою вину? 

Губы шевельнулись, повторяя привычное «Свет во мне» – и Эри будто очнулся. 

Неужели демон и рассчитывал на такой финал?

Осторожно положив нож на край кровати, Эри прижал руку ко лбу. Он еще и хотел усугубить все грехом самоубийства? Нет, для грешников вроде него есть специальное место. Знание о нем выскользнуло из головы, но теперь он вспомнил о храме Грома и Молнии в Рудре. 

Неизвестно, можно ли вернуть себе душу, очиститься от столь тяжкой вины, искупить столь ужасные грехи. Но братья по крайней мере не дадут его пропащей жизни быть совсем уж напрасной. 

Эти мысли снова столкнули его в пучину отчаяния. Эри и сам не помнил, как выскользнул из комнаты, как нашел в путанице узких улиц нужные ворота. Он помнил лишь как ввалился в открытую калитку и упал на мостовую, рыдая. Его подняли сильные руки.

– Все хорошо, брат. Ты с нами. 

Слова утешения заставили его заплакать сильнее. Должно быть, он выглядел как безумец, бессвязно лопоча сквозь слезы, что должен быть наказан по всей строгости, ибо совершил нечто ужасное. Но братья были добры. Его отвели в маленькую прохладную келью, пол которой устилали засушенные травы, уложили на твердую лавку и предоставили самому себе. Он мог остаться! Мог! Они приняли его, хотя он заслуживал того, чтобы его прогнали от себя – грязного, оскверненного, предавшего веру.

Эри заснул в слезах – теперь уже благодарности.

***

На лице Ирарха не отражалось ни гнева, ни отвращения. Его темные глаза были спокойны, он слушал внимательно и не произнес ни слова, пока Эри не выдавил из себя последнее отягчавшее совесть признание.

Эри опустил ладони на гладкие ледяные плиты и устало прикрыл глаза. Теперь, когда демон был далеко и не отравлял его душу темным ядом, он смог увидеть, как испорчен. Основы веры в нем пошатнулись, и все здание благочестия пошло трещинами. Эри должен был думать лишь о покаянии, но войдя в зал не мог не отметить золотую и серебряную утварь, украшения из драгоценных камней на статуях, затканные жемчугами покрывала, бархатные подушки и тисненые переплеты. Ему не следовало уподобляться торговцу, подсчитывая, сколько бедняков могла прокормить какая-нибудь безделица. Эти вещи демонстрировали величие храма и богатство духа его прихожан. Эри же следовало больше думать о своей душе. 

– Ты правильно сделал, что пришел сюда, сын мой, – сказал Ирарх, кладя ладонь ему на голову. 

Звучный голос обещал спасение. Эри уткнулся взглядом в серый пол. Ему уже ничто не поможет…

– Отчаяние – один из грехов, – Ирарх словно читал его мысли. – Нельзя отчаиваться, сын мой. Ты должен верить.

«Во что?» – едва не спросил Эри, но вовремя удержал готовое вырваться святотатство. 

Фразы, которые он слышал прежде во всех видах и вариациях, и которые казались ему вескими и исполненными значения, теперь шуршали, как пустые оболочки. Не холодное ли дыхание демона выдуло смысл, который Эри прежде вкладывал в них?

Эри стиснул пальцы на коленях. Нужно сильнее стараться. То, что было с демоном – тлен и тьма, только здесь – правда и свет. 

– Благодарю, – прошептал он, когда Ирарх закончил, и поцеловал массивное кольцо на тонком холодном пальце.

Настоятель поднял его с колен и повел за собой. 

– Это не наказание, – говорил он, и Эри понял, что прослушал какую-то часть предназначавшейся ему проповеди. – Ты должен показать, что раскаиваешься, и очиститься. Тогда ты снова сможешь служить вере.

Эри кивнул. 

Он не знал, на что согласился.

О, как он был изумлен, когда оказалось, что он – не единственный грешник! Наверняка это грех гордыни разросся в нем так сильно, что он даже не задумывался о том, что демоны могут соблазнять не только его. Здешняя фашети – школа для послушников – была наполнена такими же жертвами демонов. 

Порядки в школе царили вовсе не такие, как там, где обучался Эри. Если бы Эри не знал, что все справедливо, он бы ужасался тому, как подобное место может существовать. Может, это не было наказанием, но ощущалось точь-в-точь как оное.

Келии – крохотные комнатушки без окон и дверей, размещавшиеся в нижних ярусах храма, – напоминали соты. Утром послушников будил гонг, и они выбирались из них, как сонные насекомые, и собирались в круглом помещении посредине на утреннюю молитву. Тело, закаменевшее от холода и сна на жестких досках, нещадно болело, и Эри даже радовался несметным поклонам и воздеваниям рук – движение кое-как разгоняло кровь. Дальше послушники должны были исповедаться. Настоятелю следовало рассказать даже про сны, если таковые снились. Эри, каждую ночь проваливавшийся в черное забытье, числился среди упорствующих грешников, потому ему всегда назначали наказания. Дальше в любом случае следовал еще один ритуал. Послушники обнажались и показывали свое тело, чтобы доказать, что демоны не посещали их ночью. Они раздевались, и монахи трогали их тела, заставляли наклонятся и раздвигать ягодицы руками. В первый день Эри отказался, и его раздели и обследовали насильно, а так как соитие с демоном оставило свои следы, убедить их в том, что это не следы минувшей ночи – не удалось. В дальнейшем Эри лишь стискивал зубы и терпел – он заслужил, так как позволил демону войти в его тело. После осмотра приходил черед наказаний. Они не были изощренными – розги или палки, обливание холодной водой, еще больше молитв. Когда на спинах не оставалось целого места, в верхних храмах заканчивалась утренняя служба, и послушники отправлялись убираться в них. После работы, когда ноги уже начинали подгибаться, наступало время завтрака. Каша, вода и хлеб – и снова работа, перемежающаяся проповедями до самого вечера. То ли обед, то ли ужин – и молитвы уже в кельях, гудящих, словно улей. Перед сном – снова исповедь, снова осмотр и наказания, если покажется, что послушник трогал себя или каким-то образом уединился с демоном. 

Стыд, боль и вина стали постоянными спутниками Эри. Его исповедник говорил, что так и должно быть. По его словам Эри сам почувствует, когда будет достаточно наказан, когда сможет преодолеть постыдные слабости плоти, когда станет способен вновь служить церкви так, как раньше. 

Эри не чувствовал в себе такой уверенности. Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он утверждался в мысли, что ему нужна целая вечность, чтобы вытравить из себя то, что принес демон. Он стал слишком вольнодумен, слишком свободолюбив. Не раз и не два его разум соскальзывал с темы проповеди или отвлекался от проговаривания молитвы, не однажды он оставлял работу или забывал о том, где находится. Эри должен был думать о вере, но думал о демоне. Вспоминал, как путешествовал, как лечил людей, и как обретал знания и силы. 

Лишь только в мыслях появлялся демон, стройная картина мира, разделенного на темную и светлую половины, которую он с таким трудом воссоздавал, рассыпалась. Лишь только Эри удавалось уговорить, убедить себя, что демон действовал сообразно своей злой природе, как в его воспоминаниях всплывали моменты, которые он никак не мог объяснить. Множество моментов, которые можно было толковать и так, и эдак, но которые не имели одного объяснения и не желали становиться в стройный ряд доводов того, что демон – чистое зло. 

И если демон не был чистым злом, чем он тогда являлся?

Эри следовало бы все это отринуть от себя, отказаться от раздумий и поиска доводов в пользу веры – но он оказался неспособен на это. Он хотел найти ответы на свои вопросы. Проповеди не давали их. Слово за слово они уводили от вопроса и всегда, всегда Эри оказывался потерянным в сиянии – слишком чистом и слишком пустом, чтобы что-то видеть. 

Демон тоже запутывал его, но иначе. Эри блуждал в тенях, путаясь и ошибаясь. Тени перетекали друг в друга, сливались, видоизменялись под пристальным взглядом. 

Это сводило его с ума. 

Он предпочел бы, чтобы его посещали похотливые темные создания, как его предупреждали – это, по крайней мере, понятно. С этим можно было бороться.

К нему демон не приходил. Правда, монахи не верили, что он мог не быть заражен еще и похотью, как остальные. Так что наказания назначали исправно. 

«Несправедливо», – думал Эри – и пугался своих мыслей.

Дни превратились в один длинный, непрекращающийся ночной кошмар. Эри выполнял все, что ему говорили, молился, постился, истязал плоть – но ничего не менялось. Ему не становилось лучше. 

В его жизни не осталось ничего надежного, ничего совершенно ясного, никаких вех и ориентиров. Он чувствовал себя сухим листом, который носит ветер. Если бы холодный порыв развеял его вовсе – он бы почувствовал облегчение. Человек не может ни во что не верить, ни на что не надеяться, ни в чем не быть уверенным. 

Значило ли это, что он в самом деле лишился души? 

Эри хотел увидеть демона – только чтобы спросить, так ли это.

Наконец его мольбы были услышаны – и, как обычно, вовсе не так, как Эри хотелось. В одну из ночей в короткое ночное забытье вклинился сон – сначала он решил, что сон. Горячие ладони легли на его талию, к спине прижалась твердая грудь, и Эри дернулся, едва не свалившись со своей узкой и твердой лежанки. 

– Тише, драгоценный мой, – прошептал демон, ожигая шею дыханием. – Это всего лишь я. 

Избитое и закоченевшее тело молило о пощаде, о тепле и ласке, но Эри задергался, пытаясь вырваться. Демон перехватил его поперек груди, закинул длинную ногу на бедра и навалился всем гибким горячим телом.

– Ш-ш-ш… Тихо, тихо… 

Тонкие пальцы скользнули по лицу, обвели впавшие щеки, тронули сухие потрескавшиеся губы, легли на горло. Эри прикрыл глаза, сражаясь с желанием… прижаться и расплакаться. 

– Только скажи – и я заберу тебя отсюда.

– Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, – прошептал Эри.

Неожиданно покорный – не из-за того ли, что они находились на территории храма? – демон раскрыл объятия, и он вскочил с постели. 

– Прошу тебя, если в тебе есть хоть немного милосердия, оставь меня в покое. Оставь в покое, умоляю тебя! – взмолился Эри, пятясь к двери. Но стоило демону приблизиться, как ноги отказали нести своего хозяина. 

Демон шагнул ближе, тронул бессильно привалившегося к стене Эри за плечо, провел рукой – словно чувствовал что там, под грубой тканью прячутся следы от железных пальцев брата Ама. Эри знал, что сам виноват – работая, он был рассеян, нерасторопен, недостаточно усерден, но болело ведь все равно.

– Позови меня. Позови – и я заберу тебя, маленький Эри. Страдать вовсе не так хорошо, как тебе кажется. 

– Умоляю, – повторил Эри, прикрывая глаза. 

И он ушел. Исчез, словно ничего и не было, но лишь для глаз. Эри чувствовал его, ощущал его тепло и его запах, вся его голова была занята им, и никакого спасения от этого он не находил. 

Сон бежал от Эри, оставив один на один с тяжелыми, темными мыслями. 

Утром брат Ам был доволен – последний из упорствующих наконец сознался.

– Он приходил, – сказал ему Эри. – Приходил ко мне ночью. Он хочет забрать меня отсюда.

Наказание не принесло облегчения. Его оказалось переносить легче, когда перед глазами стояло лицо демона, а в ушах – обещание унести Эри отсюда в любой момент. И измученное тело цеплялось за эту иллюзию с невиданным упорством. 

«Твое место здесь», – убеждал себя он – и сам себе не верил. Как это могло быть его местом, если он ощущал одну ненависть к нему? 

Приход демона разрушил хрупкую плотину, которую он возводил внутри. Что-то темное поднималось в нем, темное и холодное. Даже брат Ам почувствовал это. После наказания он взял Эри за руку и повел за собой. Эри ожидал еще одного наказания, но его отвели к центральному алтарю, который предназначался лишь для богослужений, и был закрыт от простых людей. Эри прежде и не видел его, лишь слышал, что он похож на солнце. 

Огромный тускло-красный диск в полу не светился, но от него исходило тепло и запах металла, а еще – Эри решил, что это из-за тьмы на его душе – казался опасным. Страх коснуться даже одного из многих ручейков-лучей, которые словно протекли в каменных плитах пола, заставлял жаться к стенам. К счастью, брат Ам указал Эри на мраморную скамью возле одной из стен и оставил его. 

Измученный ночным кошмаром и утренним наказанием, Эри не понимал, что от него требуется. Ему не дали никаких указаний. Что, если он не сделает того, что положено? 

По правде говоря, как Эри теперь понимал, он был довольно плохим послушником. Он пропускал мимо ушей наставления, большую часть службы думал о своих больных, а молился лишь тогда, когда чувствовал такую необходимость. Наверное, ему прощали за его дар врачевания, но сейчас Эри был за строгость. Тогда, возможно, он бы лучше понимал ритуалы. 

Пометавшись взглядом по колоннам, он наконец придумал: соскользнул со скамьи, опустился на колени и попытался найти в себе немного света. Как ни странно, он был там, такой же сильный, как и всегда. Эри не задался вопросом, как это возможно – он всхлипнул от радости. 

Тихий звук разбился о мрамор, размножился, усилился многократно. На плечо опустилась твердая рука. 

– Ты молишься. Это хорошо, сын мой, очень хорошо. Поднимись. 

Эри распахнул глаза. Ирарх ободряюще улыбнулся ему, протянул руку, чтобы помочь. 

– Значит, он приходил, – сказал он, складывая руки на животе.

– Да, – кивнул Эри. – Я… Я прогнал его. Но что ему мои слова? Он не оставит меня, я знаю. 

– Ты под защитой храма, Эри. 

– Он же пришел, как ни в чем ни бывало…

– Это одно из испытаний, – мягко сказал Ирарх. – Таковы правила мира, в котором мы живем. Ты знаешь их. Конечно, он пришел. Он должен придти три раза, сын мой, а ты – три раза выразить свое желание избавиться от него. Тогда ты будешь свободен. 

Последнее слово прозвучало, как удар колокола.

Свободен. Демон уйдет, навсегда. 

Эта мысль не принесла успокоения. 

– Просто отказаться? – прошептал Эри.

– Нет, это не будет просто, – поправил его Ирарх. – Все зависит от тебя. 

Поддерживаемый сильной ладонью, Эри опустился на скамейку. Ирарх сел рядом, обнял его за плечи.

– Второй раз будет сложнее заставить его уйти. Он будет упорнее, заставит сомневаться во всем. Но если вера сильна, ты победишь. Он уйдет. А затем вернется один последний раз. И тогда… Тогда, Эри, ты должен привести его сюда. 

Эри поднял глаза. Предложение казалось кощунственным. В самое сердце храма? 

– Сюда? 

– Как думаешь, сын мой, куда направится демон, если ты прогонишь его? 

Эри не знал ответ.

– Прямиком по душу какого-нибудь другого невинного ребенка, Эри, – подсказал Ирарх. – Потому ты должен быть сильным. В третий раз, ты не должен говорить ему ни да, ни нет, пока не сможешь привести его сюда. Демон – это прежде всего сила. Много темной силы. Алтарь справится с ним. Заберет его и превратит в чистую энергию храма, а та достанется верующим, которые молят о помощи, исцелении, капле света. 

Эри застыл, глядя на алтарь – как давно он сменил цвет с медно-красного на янтарный? Чувство угрозы исчезло, он был теплый и светился, как солнце на закате. Его хотелось потрогать.

– Ты ведь сделаешь это, правда? 

Эри зачарованно кивнул.

***

Он согласился, он собирался бороться и победить, и все же, когда вокруг груди обвились сильные руки, а шею заклеймил горячий поцелуй – мгновение, только одно мгновение он оставался на месте. 

Эри столько пережил, столько передумал, казалось, за эти дни все в нем перегорело, даже во рту все время было сухо и горько, как от пепла… Но он замешкался.

Злость на себя и помогла оттолкнуть наглые руки. 

– Я уже сказал тебе, – воскликнул он, садясь на узком ложе – какое колдовство позволило им обоим так удобно устроиться там, где он один мучился каждую ночь? – Я хочу остаться здесь.

Демон поднялся на локте. Его глаза мерцали в темноте.

– Неправда, маленький пугливый Эри. Ты сказал, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое. Я так и сделал. Я был хорошим, верно? Заслужил награду?

Эри и глазом не успел мигнуть, как демон прижался к нему всем телом, уложил подбородок на плечо. 

– Будешь соблазнять меня? – устало сказал Эри. 

– А ты хочешь? 

– Нет! 

– Знаю, знаю. Я всего лишь хотел предложить тебе прогуляться к реке. Это рядом. Сейчас там чудесно. Тихо, тепло. Разве ты не устал от этого термитника? – демон коснулся его волос, погладил по спине. – Я найду тебе какую-то тихую заводь… Ты бы хотел поплавать? Я не буду смотреть, обещаю. 

Эри обнял себя за плечи.

– Прекрати. Это подло.

– Я… не такой как ты, Эри. Для меня не существует средств, которых ты не оправдываешь. 

Эри мог поклясться, что ему удалось пристыдить демона – раз в жизни. Но радости не почувствовал. 

– Пожалуйста, уходи, – попросил он, поворачиваясь к демону. – Я не могу… Не хочу спорить. Я ведь не звал тебя, правда?

– Ты плакал во сне. 

Эри уткнулся лбом в твердую грудь. Он слышал стук, но было ли там сердце?

– Я могу говорить очень долго и очень красиво. Я мог бы убедить самого опытного богослова, самого изворотливого софиста, самого хитрого казуистика. Но не буду. Хочешь, я пообещаю, что больше не трону тебя? Пальцем не прикоснусь, если ты не попросишь меня, маленький красивый Эри, – усмехнулся он и тут же снова стал серьезным. – Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Я не хочу видеть, как тебе причиняют боль или как ты сам себя мучишь. Если ты позволишь…

– Я могу поставить условия?

– Говори, – сверкнул глазами демон.

– Я знаю, что ты должен вернуться в третий раз. Я слышал, время для вас ничего не значит. Так должен ли ты спешить? 

– Ты просишь дать тебе еще день? Два? Неделю, месяц?

Эри отвернулся.

– Никто не знает, сколько времени ему отпущено.

Демон склонил голову к плечу. 

– Я говорил тебе, что твоя душа мне ни к чему. Мне нужен ты, весь, целиком. 

– Но…

– Маленький забывчивый Эри, разве ты не помнишь, что мы с тобой сделали? Раньше у меня было все время вселенной. Я мог парить в безмолвной черной бездне между мирами, одновременно пребывая везде и нигде. Но теперь у меня есть только тело, хрупкое и недолговечное человеческое тело. Я слаб, тороплив и жаден, как все люди. Ты нужен мне. Сейчас. 

Эри удивленно распахнул глаза. Он не думал… не представлял себе, что теруэн вовсе не дал больше могущества. Что могло заставить демона пойти на столь неравноценный обмен? 

Он долго отучивался задавать вопросы, чтобы не получать насмешливые отповеди. 

– Я не знал…

Стоило Эри отвести взгляд, как демон оказался рядом и поймал его в объятия. 

– Я заберу тебя. Все равно заберу, – жарко прошептал он. Это было словно подуть на угли – опаляющее дыхание коснулось шеи, и перед глазами все стало красным, а в паху горячо, сладко заныло. 

Эри прикрыл глаза. Ноги подкашивались, и если бы не обвивающие его талию руки, он бы сполз на пол. 

Путаясь пальцами в шелковистых длинных прядях, Эри неловко обнял демона, положил внезапно отяжелевшую голову ему на плечо. 

– Вы не позволяете мне выбрать…

– Выбор – это иллюзия, маленький страстный Эри. – Иллюзия, рождающая пустые сожаления. Всегда есть только один путь. То, что могло бы быть – не существует, а значит, не имеет значения. Но я пришел не для того, чтобы вести философские дискуссии. Я пришел за тобой. 

– Тебе следовало найти того, кто захочет с тобой быть. Я не могу. Это разрывает меня на части, – прошептал Эри. Демон был добр к нему… когда не пытался изнасиловать. – Почему ты выбрал меня?

Демон положил ладонь на его затылок, но он отпрянул. Все вопросы, скопившиеся у него, внезапно разлетелись, будто потревоженная кошкой стая голубей упорхнула, оставив зернышки истины. Эри посмотрел в зеленые глаза, мягко светящиеся в темноте.

– Кто ты? 

Еще миг он чувствовал энергию демона, как ровный жар, и вдруг словно тяжелая дверь захлопнулась, отсекая Эри прежде, чем он смог что-то увидеть. 

Демон выпрямился, холодный и далекий.

– Это не имеет значения.

– Не имеет, если ты не скажешь правду. 

Эри положил руку на запястье демона. Это было как прикоснуться к безжизненной статуе. Человек? Вряд ли. 

– Как тебя зовут? – шепотом спросил Эри.

Брат Ам потряс его за плечо.

– Не добавляй к списку прегрешений лень, брат, – процедил он.

Эри вскочил, дико озираясь.

Золотое солнце на полу мягко пульсировало, и он почувствовал, как уходит озноб, охвативший его после пробуждения. Эри положил ладонь на изогнутый луч, гладкий и теплый в холодном камне. Погладил золотой металл, наслаждаясь чувством спокойствия, которое тот дарил. Еще одно чудо, а сколько их еще в мире? Улыбнувшись, Эри прикрыл глаза. Сегодня он не произносил слова молитв, а позволил своим мыслям течь свободно, как и силе – он обнаружил, что может переливать в алтарь свою энергию так же, как и черпать из него. Сначала он решил, что и сам стал демоном, но затем понял правоту слов о том, что сила – это просто сила. 

Еще он открыл, что колдовать ему так же необходимо, как и дышать. Только он не знал, что делать с этим открытием. 

И снова время, проведенное у алтаря, не дало ему ответ на этот вопрос, но подарило немного покоя на душе. Поднявшись, Эри окинул взглядом наполненный светом зал и бесшумно вышел. 

Возле алтаря не было места ни усталости, ни боли, но стоило Эри оказаться на лестнице, как он ощутил и ноющий голод, и ломоту в коленях и шее, и то, как заледенели босые ступни. К сожалению, доброта Ирарха простиралась лишь на позволение приходить в центральный храм в любое время. Иных послаблений ему не делали. Эри был вконец измотан, когда добрался вечером до своей кельи. Свернувшись в клубок на узком каменном ложе, он пожалел, что не может закутаться в тонкий соломенный тюфяк. Холод и усталость швыряли его из сна в явь и обратно, бессмысленные и странные видения перетекали друг в друга, смешиваясь с болью в натруженных мышцах. 

Затем его окутало тепло, живое тепло человеческого тела.

– Маленький глупый Эри, ты все еще упорствуешь в своих заблуждениях? – прошептал кто-то из-за его левого плеча.

Он не пошевелился, укутанный теплом и спокойствием прижавшегося к нему тела. 

– Ты не сбегаешь, – констатировал демон несколько удивленно. 

– Ты так желаешь меня, что пойдешь на все? – прошептал Эри.

– Да.

– Если я прикажу тебе разнести этот храм по камушку, ты это сделаешь?

– С удовольствием. 

Эри передернул плечами – в голосе демона была густая ненависть.

– А если я попрошу сказать мне правду?

– Что ты хочешь услышать?

Прикрыв глаза, Эри прислонился лбом к холодной стене. Он так устал… Разговоры с демоном – словно зыбкие пески, затягивающие игрой слов и поглощающие любой смысл. 

– Почему ты пришел?

– Я ведь обещал. 

– В самый первый раз. Почему ты пришел? Или ты сидел у колодца в ожидании любого прохожего?

В одно мгновение келья словно наполнилась обжигающим воздухом. Эри вырвался, сел на постели, испуганно вглядываясь в темную тень. Что это? Сила? Ярость?

– Я ведь говорил, что ты особенный, – неожиданно мягко сказал демон. 

– Тебя нужно спросить три раза? – рассердился Эри – демон снова начал лукавить.

– У меня нет ответов на твои вопросы. Ни у кого нет. 

Эри, очень надеявшийся на иной ответ, спустил ноги с лежанки. 

– Ты лжешь, – хмуро сказал он. 

В круглом зале, куда выходили проемы келий, было пусто и безжизненно тихо. Слабые язычки пламени в светильниках едва трепетали. Братьев в их красноватых одеждах нигде не оказалось, хотя они стерегли заблудших денно и нощно. 

Недоуменно оглядываясь, Эри дошел до одной из четырех грубо обтесанных колонн, поддерживающих свод – и нос к носу столкнулся с Амом. Эри инстинктивно сжался в ожидании грозного окрика, но его сердце подскочило к горлу, когда он заглянул в невидящие глаза. Брат Ам будто превратился в продолжение камня – застывший, холодный. Даже край его рукава стал твердым и острым, словно кремень.

– Он мертв? – прошептал Эри, отдергивая руку.

– Он просто не живет, – демон не стал приглушать голос, заставив его нервно вздрогнуть. 

Значит вот как демон пробирался в кельи незамеченным… Что ж, может он лишился чего-то, став человеком, но колдовство осталось при нем.

Эри заставил себя обойти неожиданное препятствие и продолжить путь. 

До лестницы он добрался в тишине, нарушаемой только звуком собственного дыхания, шорохом ткани и легким потрескиванием масла в светильниках. Демон должен был знать, куда он направляется, не мог не знать. Но он молчал, что само по себе было нехорошим знаком. Он никогда не лез за словом в карман.

– Может, хотя бы скажешь, как тебя зовут? 

– Так, как ты захочешь. Ты называешь меня Демоном.

– Нет, я… – Эри остановился. – Что ты хочешь сказать?

Он заглянул в насмешливые черные глаза – и словно провалился в одну из тех жарких летних ночей, когда они останавливались на ночлег под звездным небом, готовили немудреный ужин и спорили обо всем на свете. 

– Мы пришли, маленький любопытный Эри. 

Эри обернулся, с трудом вспоминая, почему он оказался здесь.

Дрогнув, высокие врата в сердце храма медленно отворились, обливая их золотистым светом, идущим от алтаря в полу. Свет подрагивал, и Эри показалось, что тот ощущает нетерпение. 

– Верно, – сказал Ирарх, выходя из-за колонны. Его ступни тонули в золотом свечении, которое прямо на глазах делалось густым, словно туман. – Вы пришли куда следует. Иди сюда, сын мой. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности.

Шагнув в сторону, Эри метнул взгляд на демона – и отшатнулся. Тонкие черты исказились до неузнаваемости, глаза будто запали, отблески магического света заставляли тени за спиной демона метаться, как рваный плащ.

– Я… – сипло прошептал Эри, вжимаясь в бронзовую дверь. – Я так и не получил ни одного ответа.

– Никогда ничего не спрашивай у демонов, – назидательно проговорил Ирарх.

Демон сверкнул клыками в коротком смешке, от которого у Эри по спине побежали мурашки. 

– То же самое я могу сказать про Ирархов. Они говорят то, что ты хочешь услышать. 

– А что говоришь ты? Твои слова как камешки, которые ты катаешь и так, и сяк, – гневно сказал Эри. Руки у него тряслись. Закусив губу, он ступил на изогнутый луч, надеясь получить немного поддержки от алтаря.

– Слова придумали люди, – заметил демон, также приближаясь на шаг. – Правда, иногда из них получается что-то приличное. Ты слышал когда-нибудь эти… 

Демон склонил голову к плечу и прикрыл горящие глаза, словно вспоминая.

– Волосы твои выгорели на солнце, а ноги в пыли. Солнцем и глиной, медом и яблоками, мятой и лимонником пахнешь. Позволь сплести для тебя венок из трав и качели из виноградных лоз. Позволь напоить из ладоней. Ты шел долго и утомился, но жилище мое недостойно тебя. Стены и лунный луч проткнет. Крыша его из соломы, пол из сырой земли, и негде присесть тебе, лишь на ложе моем.

Некоторое время они стояли молча. Эри пошатывался, словно он стоял на краю голодной пасти бездны.

– Твои братья избирательно слепы к этой части священных текстов, – задумчиво сказал демон. – Думаю, они их попросту не понимают. Ты хоть слышал их прежде, маленький невинный Эри?

Эри, зачаровано глядевший ему в глаза, вздрогнул и попятился.

– И кто здесь говорит то, что хочется услышать? – холод в голосе Ирарха ощущался кожей. – Не слушай его, Эри. Скоро все закончится.

– Нет… – выдохнул Эри. – Я не… 

Только сейчас он понял, что в своем намерении напугать демона зашел слишком далеко.

– Не подходи, – прошептал он, с ужасом глядя, как хищно разгорается свет, как лучи обвивают-огибают темную фигуру, напряженно застывшую в нескольких шагах, как звенит в воздухе огромная сила, исходящая от диска алтаря.

Ирарх, стукнув посохом, соступил с разгоревшегося до алых сполохов алтаря, и свет взметнулся выше, словно пламя. Эри инстинктивно заслонил лицо, однако ему свет даже не резал глаз, только зал храма стал казаться далеким и размытым. А вот узкое лицо демона застыло от боли. Золотое свечение дрожало; звук, который Эри не слышал, а будто чувствовал своей собственной силой, начал напоминать скрежет металла по металлу. Тем не менее, демон шагнул вперед, словно его притягивала невидимая сила. 

Почему он не сбежал? Ведь разумнее было бы бросить Эри и найти более легкую добычу. Не рисковать так… 

– Ты можешь уйти? – Эри обнял себя руками, несмотря на весь этот свет, в груди разливалась тьма и холод. Он не мог на это смотреть. И не мог сдержать обещание уничтожить демона, чтобы тот не причинил вреда никому другому. – Просто оставь меня!

– Не может, – качнул головой Ирарх, не обращая внимания на его предательство. – Скажи ему, маленький гордый демон. 

Демон протянул руку, в золотом свете показавшуюся Эри черной когтистой лапой. Он отпрянул, и – словно лопнула струна – этот последний рывок заставил демона упасть на колени. Голова его свесилась на грудь, длинные волосы закрыли лицо. 

– Оставь его, Эри, – ласково сказал Ирарх. – Разве ты еще не понял? Он не может уйти не потому, что ты принадлежишь ему. Это он целиком и полностью в твоей власти. 

– Но я не хочу, – прошептал он, глядя на скорчившуюся у его ног фигуру. – Не хочу… Я…

Он все услышал, понял, сопоставил – но поверить в это было невозможно. Демон принадлежит ему? Хотя Эри едва не потерял рассудок, думая, что тот завладел им и отобрал душу, эта мысль не показалась ему утешительной. 

– Но как же… Я ничего не делал!

– Ты не ведал, что творил, – поправил Ирарх. – Но ты – причина, по которой он существует. Мы всегда сами создаем своих демонов, Эри. 

– Что? – прошептал Эри, у которого это не укладывалось в голове. – Я не…

Протест увял на его губах. 

– Не беспокойся об этом. Просто оставь его. Алтарь сам позаботиться об остальном. Он исчезнет.

Эри и сам видел это. Что-то истекало из скорчившейся коленопреклоненной фигуры, пятная окружающее их сияние, и растворялось, словно чернила, попавшие в воду, только свет, в отличие от нее, не мутнел. 

Эри опустился на пол, несмело протягивая руку к темным волосам, занавесившим лицо. Стоило ему осторожно отвести пряди в сторону, как демон поднял к нему мертвенно-бледное, покрытое испариной лицо. Его глаза казались черными провалами, переливающийся свет не касался их. 

– Прости, – прошептал Эри, не зная еще, за что просит прощения.

– Я знаю, – голос демона был спокойным, будто он не находился в шаге от своей гибели. – Ш-ш-ш… Не плачь, маленький красивый Эри. 

Эри провел рукой по лицу, чувствуя под пальцами влагу. 

– Таков порядок, – поддержал его Ирарх. – Ты создал его, и ты должен его уничтожить. Не переживай, ему не будет больно. Он же не человек.

Демон усмехнулся уголком губ, а затем его глаза распахнулись, словно он увидел что-то поразительное. Покачнувшись, он начал заваливаться на бок. Вскрикнув, Эри подставил руки, подхватывая тяжелое тело. Запрокинутое к куполу храма лицо казалось совсем измученным. 

– Нет, он… – Эри вскинул голову, не зная, как объяснить то, что они сделали с теруэном и телом Гадюки. – Нет. Я отказываюсь! Я не буду этого делать.

Он всегда хотел служить в храме и помогать людям. Но не так. Не уничтожая живое существо, даже такое, как его демон. Были пределы в том, что он мог сделать ради веры, возможно, это делало его плохим братом, но иначе у него не получалось. 

Положив ладонь на грудь демону, он попытался влить в него немного своей силы. Как она была ничтожна в сравнении с бушующей энергией алтаря! Жалкие капли уходили как вода в песок, не давая никакого эффекта. Алтарь вытягивал больше своими сияющими щупальцами.

– Ты должен очиститься, – проговорил Ирарх, золотой и алый. – Освободись от своего демона и возвращайся к нам. 

Его голос звенел, как металл. «Без сомнения, у тебя есть выбор, - говорил он, - второй выход – на конце лезвия. Очищение кровью – самое старое и самое надежное». 

Эри услышал это раньше, чем увидел, как посох Ирарха превращается в копье, сверкающее, как луч солнца. Из глубоких теней за колоннами выступили фигуры в красных одеяниях и окружили алтарь плотной стеной. 

Демон выгнулся, переживая очередную болезненную судорогу, на губах у него выступила кровавая пена. Вскрикнув, Эри попытался приподнять безвольное тело, оторвать его от алтаря, но оно казалось вплавилось в медный круг. Эри вцепился в содрогающиеся плечи. Его взгляд заметался по залу, выискивая спасительную лазейку. Но ее не было. Не для них обоих.

Что-то коснулось его щеки. Опустив глаза, Эри поймал холодные пальцы.

– Спасай себя, – сказал демон. 

Закусив губу, Эри притянул к себе вздрагивающее тело. Если он виноват, пусть наказанием станет смерть. Жить с таким предательством невозможно. 

– Наверное, уже слишком поздно, – отстраненно сказал он. 

«Будет ли это больно?», – подумал он. Его тело ответило ему ощущением того, как железо пронзает мягкую беззащитную плоть. Да, это больно. Но ему не было страшно. 

Демон приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но вместо слов из его рта хлынула темная кровь. Эри попытался закинуть его руку к себе на плечо, но поднять его не смог, лишь заставил застонать от боли. 

– Прости, – Эри погладил пальцем исказившийся рот, вытер кровь с подбородка, убрал с высокого лба спутанные пряди. Наклонившись, он осторожно прижался губами к влажному виску. 

Он ведь читал «Жития». Истории с демонами никогда не заканчивались хорошо. Никогда. 

– Ты создал его, и ты должен его уничтожить. Это твой долг.

Бесстрастный голос, казалось, принадлежал самому алтарю.

– Нет, – Эри провел пальцем по нежной щеке, очертил высокую скулу. Демон был так красив, что щемило в груди. – Если я создал кого-то, я должен о нем позаботиться. 

Сейчас он видел все ясно. Конечно, ведь здесь было так много света. 

– Почему ты не сказал? Почему ты не сказал мне… – прошептал Эри, обнимая демона, словно это могло бы помочь. Но ни его объятия, ни последние капли силы не помогли. Кровь потекла сильнее – изо рта, из носа, из-под закрытых век. Пальцы демона, стискивающие его рясу, разжались, и темная в золотом свете кисть безвольно упала. Он не таял, не растворялся, его тело стало еще тяжелее. Но алтарь отпустил свою добычу, и Эри смог устроить его удобнее, уложив темноволосую голову на сгиб локтя. 

Демон был мертв. 

Эри тоже не чувствовал себя живым. 

– Что? – в голосе Ирарха проскользнула неуверенность. – Как это возможно? Он… человек?

Эри не ответил, вытирая кровь с бледной кожи. Какое это имело значение? Они убили его. 

Алтарь медленно гас. Сияние поблекло, из него уходили алые и золотые сполохи, оставляя ровные белый свет, тихий и ласковый. Очертания расплылись, и Эри ожесточенно моргнул. Что толку лить слезы? 

– Я уже сделал выбор, – сказал он, не глядя на Ирарха. – Покончим с этим. 

Эри прижал демона к себе, легонько укачивая. Как больно ему было… Алтарь выдрал из него жизнь. Что в сравнении с этим какое-то копье… В ожидании удара Эри закрыл глаза. Его пальцы запутались в длинных шелковистых волосах. Как-то, в один из «тихих» моментов, когда демон не пытался на него наброситься, Эри пытался обуздать их, заплетя в косы. Он улыбнулся, как наяву слыша беспокойный шелест камыша и мягкий плеск воды. Помнится, он неумело разбирал пряди, путался и плел что-то невообразимое, раздраженно дергал непослушные волосы, а демон только мурлыкал что-то под нос, прислонившись спиной к его колену. 

Вспоминать было – рвать сердце. Стиснув зубы, Эри обнял демона крепче, прижимаясь лицом к его макушке, пахнущей дымом и травами. 

Он наказан. Наказан за то, что не был верен себе. У него отобрали единственное, что…

Удар был так силен, что их обоих швырнуло назад, отбросило, разметало в стороны. Эри вскрикнул, слепо рванулся обратно к демону, не собираясь лишаться его в смерти, как лишился в жизни, но земля ушла вниз под его рукой. Сдавленно ахнув, он покатился по склону. Перед глазами замелькали яркие, цветные пятна, затем в лицо понеслось что-то буро-зеленое. 

Оглушенный, ошалевший и перепуганный, Эри с размаху упал в воду. 

Нащупав мягкое илистое дно, он поднялся на четвереньки, отплевываясь, и тряся головой. На его шее холодным колючим венком лежала водяная трава. Стянув его, он потрясенно огляделся. Перед ним зеленела шаткая стена камышей. Эри зачаровано набрал в горсть пахнущую водорослями воду и плеснул себе в лицо. Он… жив?

Демон! Вспыхнув в мозгу, мысль пронзила его, как молния. Вскочив на все еще трясущиеся ноги, Эри рванул к берегу, путаясь в мокрой ткани, скользя и падая. На невысокий обрыв, с которого он, видать, и скатился, он забирался, цепляясь за корни и ветки. 

Его голова работала на удивление ясно. Он знал, что произошло. Та энергия, которая казалась ему такой светлой, была его собственной. Эри щедро поил ею алтарь, и теперь она исполнила его желание. Ему не требовалось осматриваться, чтобы знать – он очутился у того самого лесного озера, о котором вспоминал.

Демон лежал навзничь, разбросав руки. Его волосы вплетались в траву. Корка засохшей крови на лице в солнечном свете выглядела еще страшнее. Упав на колени рядом с распростертым телом, Эри трясущейся рукой коснулся белого словно мрамор лба, затем отер его влажным рукавом. 

– Демон… – позвал он дрожащим голосом. – Вернись. Вернись… Ирэ.

Демон не скрывал своего имени. Он просто не знал его. И теперь эти три буквы впивались в сердце Эри, как ледяное острие. 

Темные ресницы дрогнули, и Эри с рыданием прижался к холодному телу. Он думал, что растратил все свои скромные силы тогда, на алтаре, но стоило пожелать, как теплая струя энергии полилась из него в демона. Эри обнял тонкую шею ладонями, прижался губами – проверить пульсацию крови в оживающем теле как-то иначе казалось слишком грубым. 

Демон коротко вздохнул. 

Эри провел ладонью по слабо вздымающейся груди, чувствуя в глубине отголоски боли. 

– Ты простишь меня? – спросил он. – Я виноват. Я предал тебя… нас. Я знаю. Я не понимал. Я не понимал раньше, прости, прости… 

Он шептал мольбы и извинения, пока сильная рука не обвилась вокруг плеч, и Ирэ не притянул его, практически уложив на себя. Эри уперся руками по обе стороны худощавого тела, боясь причинить боль, но демон приник теснее, сжал его бедра коленями. Вторая попытка освободиться переросла во что-то совсем другое. Запустив ладонь под рубашку, Эри нежно огладил теплый бок. 

Заметив, как на него смотрят, демон провел пальцами по своему лицу, заставляя грязь и кровь исчезнуть.

– Это безумие, – прошептал Эри, чувствуя, как твердеет под ним его плоть. – Ты только что… Ты едва не… 

Демон фыркнул, ерзая под ним, сильнее стискивая его между разведенных ног. Эри пытался не думать, что это означает.

– Почему ты не сказал мне? – вспомнил он, пытаясь отвлечься, отвлечь их обоих. 

Демон на миг помрачнел, но стоило Эри коснуться бледной щеки, как он поймал его палец губами и втянул в нежный горячий рот.

Эри прикрыл глаза – и не только от невероятных ощущений.

Из-за чего демоны всегда хотят уничтожить тех, кто их создал – и хитроумно уничтожить, не своими руками? Если демон принадлежит человеку, кто у кого может все отобрать, даже дух? Отчего его собственный демон не отвечал ни на один его вопрос прямо?

Освободив руку, Эри провел ладонью по темным волосам. Длинные пряди вились в траве, словно змеи.

– Я тоже буду тебя беречь, – прошептал он. – Потому что… 

На мгновение Эри задумался, как сказать, но один священный текст всплыл в голове сам собой. Демон был неправ. Он читал это. И тоже – не понимал раньше.

Эри прижался губами к уху Ирэ. 

– Волосы твои чернее ночи, а руки загрубели… Взглянул – как сбил стрелой, как лезвием ударил в сердце, как захлестнул арканом. Дай мне пощады. Дай воды. От солнца прикрой плечами. Я долго убегал, но здесь решил остаться. Нет мне лилий. Нет мне шелков. Нет золота. Гнезда ласточек, паутина и сверчки, играющие ночью по углам – вот и богатство. Стены, что держат крышу, крыши, что не пускают дождь, постели, что поместят нас двоих – все хороши.

И Ирэ тихо засмеялся.


End file.
